Nueva Vida
by Simplehistoria
Summary: Un cambio repentino de vida se le viene a Piege y Emily, cosas que nunca pensaron que les ocurrirían, sin embargo siguen sus vidas sin ningún problema. Está historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie en si, es una historia anexa.
1. Chapter 1

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, ya que les corresponden a la serie Pretty Little Liars.**

**Primera vez que realizo un Fanfic, espero tener la ayuda de ustedes y poder tener buena criticas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

Paige

Justo cuando empecé a tener buena relación con mis compañeros de curso, mis padres se cambian de trabajo y de ciudad, empezar nuevamente a tener vida social sabiendo que me costaba relacionarme con la gente, pero ¿Qué? No les importa en absoluto, supongo que cambiaron su trato conmigo desde que les conté que era Gay.

— ¿Dónde nos iremos? — Pregunte con un tono no tan amistoso. Ellos seguían sin mirarme y sin decir nada, ¿Qué les ocurre?, parece que era más entretenido seguir mirando el periódico y hacerse los que no escuchan. Insistí - ¿Dónde nos iremos? Tosí para que me tomaran atención.

—Iremos a Rosewood —Contesto mi Padre por fin. Encontré un trabajo que me favorece al igual que tu Madre – mirándome fijamente.

—¿Eso queda a una hora de aquí, No? — respondí descontenta, ¿Por qué irnos, si aquí tenemos de todo? Pensé.

—Sí —respondió con tono serio. —Queda a una hora de aquí, pero nos conviene que te ambientes en otro lugar y tener nuevas amistades, tú Madre piensa lo mismo — manteniendo su seño fruncido y mirando a mis ojos fijamente - creo que mi madre no tiene opinión en esta conversa.

— ¿Supongo que no puedo evitarlo? -— Dije, manteniendo la cara fuera de su vista.

— Supones bien — manteniendo su voz firme al contestar.

Pasaron las semanas y sin darme cuenta llego ese día, en donde llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar y tener que esperar que las cosas se calmen, ver el colegio en que estaré, tener todos mis papeles de traslado y espero poder entrar al equipo de natación, ya que sería mi única distracción.

— Buenos días — dije con un tonó sarcástico.

Me miraron y sonrieron —Buenos días Paige —

¿Por favor, no notaron el sarcasmo o ellos son mejores que yo con esto? Pensando en su reacción.

— ¿Estás lista para llevarte a tu nueva Escuela? — parándose y haciendo señas con su mano hacia la puerta –

— Si — respondí. No puedo creer que pueda soportar tanto, ya sea el cambio repentino de mis padres y aceptar que me gustan las mujeres, aunque nunca he tenido una novia, pero siempre he sentido esa atracción hacía la mujer. No niego que pasé buenos momentos con un hombre, pero no me sentía bien, era como si fuera otra persona. ¿Por qué pienso esto? Estoy a punto de entrar a una nueva escuela y estoy preocupada de mis cambios repentinos de mi sexualidad.

— Que te vaya bien en tu nueva Escuela — dijo con una sonrisa en su cara. ¿Qué le ocurre? El nunca se comporta así conmigo.

— Claro — dije mirando a un punto fijo.

— Espero que puedas entrar al equipo de natación y seas la mejor como lo fuiste en tu antigua escuela — dijo con un tono duro. —Tienes que ser la mejor — finalizando su discurso de Padre preocupado y controlador.

Lo quedo mirando levantando mi ceja y mirando fijamente a sus ojos para que notara mi descontento con sus palabras, que ya me sabía de memoria su discurso, es tan predecible. Abrí la puerta del auto y partí a mi propio infierno.

* * *

Emily

Ya eran las 6:30 cuando sonó mi despertador, siempre salgo a correr por las mañanas para estar en forma y poder dar mi 100% en los entrenamientos de natación, todos piensan que lo hago para poder siempre ser el ancla y ser capitana, pero ellos no saben que simplemente lo hago por mi misma y saber hasta dónde puedo llegar.

Eran pasados las 7:35 am, cuando me doy cuenta de la hora, llegaré tarde a clases, corrí más rápido hacía mi casa.

— Buenos días — dije, cuando noté a mi Madre en la cocina.

— Buenos días hija — respondió mi Madre tan dulce como siempre. ¿Tomarás desayuno? – dijo, al verme correr por las escaleras.

— No alcanzo, tomaré una ducha y me compraré algo en el camino — dije, subiendo las escaleras toda agitada, quitándome la ropa y entrar al baño. Salí toda apresurada, tome mis llaves, una manaza, me subí al auto y partí a la Escuela.

— Llegue a tiempo — pensé, cuando vi a mis amigas Aría, Spencer y Hanna dirigiéndose donde estaba.

— Hola Emily — dándome un abrazo fuerte Hanna.

No me dejas respirar- dije, haciendo gestos con mis manos para que no me ahorcará más. Spencer solamente me saludo con un beso en la mejilla al igual que Aria, ellas son más tranquilas.

— ¿Qué me cuentan de sus vacaciones? — mirando hacia el frente mientras caminábamos hacía nuestros casilleros.

Nada en especial, simplemente estuve repasando algunos estudios antes de entrar a la escuela y pasear con mi familia – respondió Spencer, encogiéndose de hombros. Hanna me mira y dice– Yo compré mucha ropa, con mi Mamá nos fuimos a un lago hermoso, puede que interactué mucho con ella, aunque no niego que me hubiese encantado estar más tiempo con ustedes, realmente las extrañe- dijo Hanna mirando a cada una de nosotras y haciendo pucheros.

Aria, simplemente se limito en decir — Yo solamente pase tiempo con mis padres y mi hermano, no hice mucho —

—¿Y tú, que hiciste Emily? — pregunto Spencer curiosa.

—¿No me digas, que pasaste toda las vacaciones metida en la piscina creyéndote una sirena? — dijo Hanna con tono burlesco.

—¡No! — respondí con una sonrisa. — Bueno un poco — riendo finalmente.

— ¡Lo sabía! — dijo Hanna riéndose de su broma.

* * *

Paige

No quería entrar, me quede un buen rato mirando el letrero grande que decía — Bienvenidos Alumnos — ¿Se están burlando de mi acaso, que ponen ese letrero? Me limité a mirar y seguí con mi rumbo hasta que choque con alguien — ¡Maravilloso!, pensé ¿Así hago nuevas amistades? Chocando con la gente.

— Lo siento mucho — dije mientras recogía sus libros que les había tirado. — De verdad no te había visto — excusándome.

— No te preocupes, suele suceder que gente no me visualice — respondió con un tono triste.

Al momento en que se levanta, me queda mirando. ¿Tendré algo en la cara, que me mira mucho? me puse nerviosa al momento en que pensé eso.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — Respondí confusa y haciendo gestos en mi cara

— ¡No!, lo siento, simplemente nunca te había visto en esta escuela ¿Eres nueva? — dijo dudando al momento de preguntar.

-Sí, lo soy, hace unos días llegue aquí y pues aquí estoy – dije mientras me reía con mi absurda respuesta. -Mi nombres es Paige ¿El tuyo?- Mona, un gusto – dando su mano al presentarse.

— Un gusto Mona — sonriendo y dando mi mano al saludo. —¿Sería mucha la imprudencia si me ayudaras un poco en esta Escuela? — Preguntando finalmente, de verdad no sabía dónde estaba parada.

— No tengo problema — dijo mona, al darse cuenta del gesto que hice con mi mano.

Al momento en que Mona me enseña donde estaba la cafetería, el lugar donde entrenan los del equipo de natación y las salas de clases, note algo —¡Claro las chicas populares! — no sé porque pero intuí que eran ellas eran ese tipo de gente. Cuando caminaban todos les daban el paso para que pudieran pasar sin ningún problema, pero una de ellas me llamo mucho la atención, una alta morena cabello largo y ojos oscuros con pestañas largas, — Si de verdad me fije mucho en ella que note sus pestañas — Mona, ¿Ellas son las que la llevan en esta Escuela cierto? Notando a Mona como las miraba.

— Si, ellas son, pero aunque no lo creas no son las típicas chicas populares — mirándome para ver si me impresionaba lo que me acaba de decir. La rubia se llama Hanna, la delgada de pelo castaño es Spencer, la más pequeña se llama Aria — Y la morena ¿Cómo se llama? — interrumpiendo su presentación.

Me queda mirando y responde — ¡Emily! — mirando donde se encontraba. Ella será tú compañera de equipo

La miré confusa —¿Compañera de equipo? —

— Si, ella es la capitana del Equipo Tiburones en natación — Mirándome con una sonrisa, yo solo le devolví la sonrisa y seguimos caminando.


	2. Chapter 2

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, ya que les corresponde a la serie Pretty Little Liars **

Dejen Reviews para saber si prosigo o no con esté Fan-Fic, terminando el capítulo dejo una nota con las dudas.

**Capitulo 2**

Emily

Hanna se había dado cuenta de la niña nueva con la que estaba Mona. - Miren chicas, parece que es nueva en la Escuela, nunca la había visto por aquí – dirigiéndose con la vista hacía Mona y "La niña nueva"

- Supongo que sí, nunca la había visto tampoco – respondiendo Spencer, Aria solamente asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Deberíamos ir a saludar? Nos está viendo – respondí al ver que me estaban mirando.

Hanna - No creo, no somos del comité de bienvenida – burlándose de la situación. -Aparte tenemos que ir a clases, no quiero que me reten, no soportaría quedarme hasta más tarde - yéndose a su casillero para sacar su libro de Matemáticas.

Spencer, Aria y Yo, asentimos con la cabeza, y nos dirigimos cada una a su casillero.

No sé porque me estaban mirando, pero me llamo mucho la atención esa niña, quizá por su forma de vestir o en cómo estaba parada mirándonos, bueno realmente no sé.

Estaba en mi casillero cuando me di cuenta que la niña nueva estaba a unos cuantos casilleros del mío, yo la quedo mirando y ella también lo hace, me hace un gesto con sus ojos levantando sus cejas, yo sonreí. Saque mi libro de Ingles, la miro nuevamente, ella también saca su libro y me di cuenta que teníamos la misma clase junta me arme de valor y me dirijo hacía ella.

-Hola, ¿Eres nueva aquí?- sujetando mi libro entré mis manos y encogiendo mis hombros.

-Si- respondió ella. – Creo que se nota aquí cuando uno es nuevo-, dijo mientras me sonreía.

Que linda sonrisa pensé. -Mi nombre es Emily – estirando mi mano en señal de saludo.

-Mi nombre es Paige- devolviendo el saludo.

-¿De dónde eres?- pregunte mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Soy de Filadelfia, queda menos de una hora de aquí- mientras miraba a un punto fijo respondió.

- Bueno Paige, un gusto – le dije mientras caminaba hacía la sala, no sé porque no le dije que viniera conmigo, si sabía perfectamente que estaríamos en la misma clase. ¿Me puse nerviosa? No, no lo creo, debió ser como no la conozco, no me animé en decirle simplemente, no sé porque me estoy lamentando.

Llegue a la sala y me senté, saludo a todos como siempre. Algunos me preguntaban cómo iba en el entrenamiento y otros intentando sacar información si estoy con pareja o no (Desde que tuve esa relación con Jared, no he querido hablar del tema, de verdad ese chico tenía un problema).

Ahí vi a Paige, entrar a la sala con timidez, se nota mucho que no interactúa con la gente, solamente se fijo si había un puesto desocupado y me miró con cara de asombro por verme ahí.

Se dirigió al asiento desocupado que estaba al costado, atrás dónde me encontraba yo.

Se sentó, saco su libro y empezó a leer, intentando olvidar al mundo como si estuviera sola, yo me corro un poco miro hacia atrás y le digo – ¡Hola Paige! – ella me miro con cara asustada abriendo sus ojos. – ¿Hola? – Respondiendo con duda- ¿Ya nos habíamos saludado antes no? Preguntando con extrañeza.

-Sí, lo siento, solamente quería hablar- excusándome, realmente no sé porque me di la vuelta para saludarla si ya lo había hecho.

Ella me sonríe y me pregunta – ¿Tú estás en el equipo de natación? ¿Los tiburones?

- ¡Sí! - le respondo con asombro, no sabía que estuviera tan informada, supongo que fue con la ayuda de Mona. ¿Cómo sabes? Pregunte igual, sabiendo la respuesta. – Mona me ayudo un poco con esto - respondiendo.

- Así que Mona te informo, que bueno – sonriéndole ante lo dicho.

Paige me mira y me sonríe – Lo que pasa es que yo me inscribiré para poder meterme al equipo, tengo lo papeles de mi otra Escuela donde me recomienda y señala mis logros ante ello - .

La miro sorprendida, no puedo creerlo, quizás me llevaré bien con ella después de todo, se podría decir que tenemos algo en común.

Paige

Ya pasaron las clases, pase un buen almuerzo, ya que compartí mesa con Mona y su amigo Caleb, de verdad me impresione que me hiciera amigos el primer día de clases, (Sabiendo cómo soy).

Me lleve muy bien con Emily, se nota que es simpática, siempre respondía con una sonrisa y mirándome siempre a los ojos, - Eso me ponía un poco nerviosa, quizás solo por el hecho de que me mirara fijo -.

Llegue dónde se encontraba la Entrenadora Fulton, toco la puerta y ella me hace señas para entrar, me siento y le digo - Mi nombre es Paige (Hoy día ha sido el día de las presentaciones ) le quería entregar esté informe para poder entrar a su equipo. Me mira, toma los papeles y empieza a leer, abre los ojos al momento en que ve la última hoja donde se detalla, cada campeonato en que he asistido.

- ¡Eres muy buena Paige!, me encantaría que estuvieras en el equipo. No tengo ningún problema que empezarás a entrenar con nosotros el día de mañana para que puedas estar coordinada con las demás - diciéndome y guardando el informe que le entregué.

Asentí con la cabeza, y dije que no tenía problema en empezar mañana, al contrario estaba emocionada en hacerlo.

Cuando salí de la oficina de la entrenadora, me fije que estaban ya entrenando, quise quedarme un rato para ver como entrenaba.

Ahí vi a Emily, con su traje de baño, los lentes y su gorro, a punto de entrar al agua, me quede visualizando como se extendía al momento de entrar a la piscina, realmente quede fascinada, es buena, supongo que el puesto de "Capitana" le queda muy bien.

Note que al momento de darse la vuelta en el agua, se dificultaba, pero aún así era muy rápida y podía alcanzar a las demás sin ningún problema. ¡Me encanto el Equipo! dije exaltada, En eso me llega un mensaje de texto.

_**Paige, estoy afuera hace 10 minutos, ¿Quieres por favor darte prisa? – Papá.**_

Mierda, se me olvido que me vendría a buscar.

Emily

Tuve un día muy agitado, la corrida por la mañana, escuchar con atención los chismes de Hanna, (Que realmente fueron divertidos), el entrenamiento con el equipo, las clases ¡Uff! Un día agotador.

Me quede pensando mucho en Paige, la entrenadora Fulton nos indico que el día de mañana se incorporará una nueva chica al equipo (debe ser ella), tiene experiencia, aparte ha ganado unos campeonatos y uno de ellos compitió con nosotros y fuimos derrotados por la partida larga, puede que sea el equipo de Paige en donde estaba antes.

Mi madre me sigue preguntando si volví o no con Jared, pero no quise atormentarla en decirle que él simplemente quería estar conmigo en la cama, realmente no estaba ni estoy preparada. Espero poder encontrar a alguien que de verdad valga la pena.

_Aclarando algunas dudas, con esté capítulo quedo claro que Emily todavía no se declara Gay y ese es el énfasis que quería darle, cambiar un poco los papeles._

_Esté Fan-fic lo declaro como dos narraciones, ya que para mi Emily y Paige son las protagonistas en esto, quería escribirlo de esta forma para que pudieran entender cómo se sienten cada una de ellas, sentimientos, rabia, etc._

_Esté me salio más corto, pero ya vendrá más Paily, quiero hacer que duré esto. _

_Muchas gracias a las personas que leen esto :) _


	3. Chapter 3

******Estos personajes no me pertenecen, ya que les corresponden a la serie Pretty Little Liars**

******Disfruten, dejen Reviews :) **

* * *

**Capitulo 3 **

Paige

En la mañana mi padre me habla de golpe - "¡Hija!" quizás deberías ocupar el auto de tu Madre por un tiempo - ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¿Mi Papá cediéndome un auto? – "No tendré tiempo todos los días para poder ir a buscarte" – me indico.

"Bueno Papá, gracias" haciendo un esfuerzo para no parecer tan emocionada por el ofrecimiento, aparte sería buena idea, así llegaría a tiempo a los lugares a donde iré (Claro como si conociera mucho está ciudad).

"Hoy día empiezo a entrenar, quizás llegue tarde como a la hora de la cena" – les dije para que notaran que pude integrarme al equipo sin ningún problema, después de todo siempre he querido la probación de mis padres con mis logros, siempre me sobren exigen y siempre sedo para que puedan controlarme, pero igual les dije que era Gay ¡Yo y mis capacidades para que puedan dominarme!

Al llegar a clases, busque con la mirada si estaba Emily, pero no pude encontrarla y vi a Mona.

"¡Hola Mona!" – le dije emocionada.

"¡Hola Paige!" – devolviendo el saludo. "¿Pudiste entrar al equipo Tiburones?" – dudando si podía lograrlo.

"Sí, si pude entrar" – inflando mí pecho y sonar confiada. – "Aparte, tenía buenas referencias con mi antiguo equipo de Natación en mi otra Escuela, igual se lo debo a mi ex entrenadora" – conteste.

"Me alegro mucho, por lo menos pudiste adaptarte aquí" – dándome una sonrisa. – "Tengo que ir a clases, biología me espera" – suspirando y mostrando su libro de biología apretándolo a su mano.

"Yo también tengo esa clase, vamos juntas"- le dije eufórica, cuando caminaba hacía la sala me encontré con una de las amigas de Emily, Spencer.

"A Spencer le caigo mal" – le digo a Mona, viendo como Spencer me mira fijo y seria.

"No te preocupes" – con un tono despreocupante. "Ella es así, siempre trata de destacar en los estudios, así son la familia Hastings". – Dijo abriendo su libro y no tomar importancia a lo que paso.

* * *

Emily

"Hoy día se va a incorporar una nueva persona en el equipo" – le digo a Aria, mientras ella miraba fijo al Profesor Fitz de Literatura.

"Parece que mirar al nuevo Profesor es más interesante que yo"- mirando a Aria como abre los ojos cuando se lo mencione.

"¡No!" abriendo su boca - "Lo siento, solamente me llamo la atención que sea tan Joven". – excusándose por no tomarme atención. "¿Va hacer una amenaza la nueva compañera del equipo?" – preguntó.

"No lo creo" – respondí – "Es nueva, debe ser novata y quiere incorporarse a las actividades escolares" – no sé porque mentí si sabía que Paige era la Nueva y no es novata.

En la hora de almuerzo me senté con mis amigas, para hablar de la vida, siempre tenemos temas de conversa y obviamente Hanna siempre tendrá algo que contar.

"No sabía que el profesor nuevo sea tan Sexy" – Dijo Hanna burlándose de Aria, cuando le comenté lo que paso en clases.

"Ja –ja, que graciosa" – dijo Aria mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

Spencer noto que no estaba poniendo atención - "¿Por qué miras mucho a la chica nueva?" – dijo mientras miraba a Paige en la otra mesa con Mona y Caleb.

Abro los ojos y la miro sorprendida, me excuso diciendo "Nada, solamente me llama la atención, quizás será mi nueva compañera" – (Sigo mintiendo, si sé que va hacer mi nueva compañera).

"¿De verdad?" – preguntó Aria confusa. – "Pensé que no sabías quien era" – mirándome fijo.

"Me lo dijo Ashley" (Eres buena mintiendo Emily, sigue así). "Se llama Paige, ayer hable con ella, es simpática" – evitando más preguntas, ni siquiera sé porque no les digo la verdad, quizás porque Spencer, es muy sobreprotectora y me había mencionado que no le daba buena espina, ni siquiera me dio los motivos, tampoco quise preguntar.

En un momento quise acercarme a Paige, para saber si vendrá hoy a la práctica, pero la vi muy entretenida conversando con Mona, supongo que es su nueva Amiga.

* * *

Paige

Hoy será mi primer día de entrenamiento, espero poder encajar en el equipo, en el anterior que estaba no me llevaba muy bien con mis compañeras, ya que siempre me elegían de Ancla y aparte era capitana, supongo que la envidia siempre existirá en cosas así.

Mientras me cambiaba escuché alguien decir mi nombre, al momento de darme vuelta veo a Emily acercándose con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara (Me pregunto si siempre será así).

"Me gustaría poder presentarte a nuestras compañeras del equipo" – La miré y asentí con la cabeza, se aleja sonriendo y apartando su cabello de su cara, metiendo el mechón de pelo por su oreja - "Te espero entonces".

Al llegar dónde estaban todos, tomé airé y exhale, estaba realmente nerviosa, quiero entregar el 100% ya que mi padre quiere un informe completo del como estoy con el entrenamiento y poder estar al tanto de mis logros, (parece que nunca me podré librar de sus exigencias).

"Bienvenida Paige" – dijo la entrenadora Fulton mientras me acercaba a la pileta. Emily me ve, se acerca, me toma del brazo y me conduce donde están las demás compañeras. "Oigan, les presento a Paige. Se incorporará hoy día al equipo" – mirando a la chicas, mientras seguía tomada de mi brazo y mirándome cuando les señalo quien era.

"¡Hola!" dije mientras elevaba mi mano en señal de saludo. (De verdad estaba muy nerviosa como para entablar alguna conversación).

* * *

Emily

Me di cuenta de que Paige, realmente es muy buena, me gano en una corrida en la pileta, que hasta las chicas se sorprendieron cuando vieron que Paige fue la primera en llegar, la entrenadora la felicito y dijo que desde la próxima semana van a empezar la competencia de quien será el ancla para el campeonato que se viene en unos meses, de verdad se viene duro.

Pasando la semana, Paige me gano en casi toda las competencias, la entrenadora nos dijo que ella sería la próxima Ancla para el campeonato (No me moleste, al contrario estaba feliz por ella), así que los meses que quedan entrenaremos duro para poder ganar la competencia.

"¡Paige!" le grite cuando la vi salir de los camarines. – "Sé que nos conocemos hace muy poco, pero… (Dudando por un momento) – "¿Te gustaría poder correr por las mañanas conmigo?" – la mire fijo, mientras me di cuenta de su asombro por la pregunta.

"Me encantaría" – respondió, pensé que negaría la invitación por un momento. – "¿Ah que hora sales a correr?" – vacilando su pregunta.

Pensando en darle una hora exacta - "6:30 am Salgo a correr" - ¿Será una hora muy exagerada? Me pregunte mientras veía su reacción.

"¡Wow Fields!, eres madrugadora" – mirándome con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. "Te parece si paso por ti" - Paige inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, como si alguien le susurra una hora - "¿10 minutos antes?" – Sonreí con la propuesta y le dije que sí. Me pregunta mi dirección, nos entregamos los números para poder estar contacto por cualquier eventualidad, se despidió mientras se alejaba y así pasaron los días, cada vez me encariñaba más de Paige, todas las mañanas antes de ir a clases, vamos a correr, desayunamos juntas la mayoría de las veces, cuando está muy atrasada para ir a la Escuela, pasa a mi casa a bañarse, realmente es muy divertida y me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, estamos compartiendo muchas cosas.

* * *

_Ya se viene más Paily, como mencione en el capitulo anterior, quiero que esto duré, no quiero empezar una relación a la ligera sin tener sentimientos de por medio._

_He estado actualizando rápido ya que he podido hacer unos capítulos adelantados._


	4. Chapter 4

**Como menciono anteriores capítulos, estos personajes no me pertenecen, ya que son de la serie Pretty Little Liars**

**Gracias por las personas que leen esto :), dejen Reviews para saber si proseguir, abajo dejo una nota.**

**Disfruten**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Paige

Ya eran las 6:00 am cuando me doy cuenta de la hora "Llegaré tarde a buscar a Emily" dije preocupada, salte de la cama como nunca, a veces me preguntaba si era normal exaltarse tanto por salir a correr con una amiga, en fin.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Emily, me di cuenta que estaba ella ahí sentada en el pórtico esperándome (supongo que me estaba esperando a mi).

"Hola Fields, llegue" con tono burlesco la saludo. Emily se levanta sonriendo y nos dirigimos a correr por la manzana.

"¡Paige!" – me detuve mientras veía como Emily dificultaba al respirar – "¿Estás bien?" dije preocupada, quizás corrí muy rápido y ni cuenta me di.

"No estamos en una maratón" dijo por fin inhalando y exhalando mientras me lo decía con una sonrisa, levanta su vista "Paige, nunca me has dicho si andas con alguien o no" – (¿Por qué me pregunta esto ahora?) – "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" – evitando cualquier contacto visual con ella.

"No sé, las veces que conversamos te dije de las parejas con las que he estado" sonando con tono molesto. "Tú nunca lo mencionas".

Es momento de decirle la verdad, trataba de evitar este tipo de conversas, porque realmente no sé cómo se lo tomará, de verdad le tome mucho cariño a Emily como para que se aleje por ser Gay.

"Emily, no sé cómo te tomarás lo que diré" alejándome un poco de ella dándole la espalda "Me cuesta decir esto, me tomo mucho tiempo poder aceptarme" – cuando me di la vuelta, vi a Emily apoyada en el árbol mirándome confundida - "Soy Gay".

Emily abre sus ojos, al momento que escucho la palabra {Gay} - "No quise decirte antes porque realmente no estaba preparada" – realmente no lo estaba – "No quería que te alejaras de mí, me cuesta mucho poder expresarme con las personas" acercándome a ella le tomo las manos - "Te tengo cariño" la miré a la ojos y pude notar una pequeña risa que se le asomaba.

La sonrisa de Emily fue amable.

"Todo estará bien, no pienso alejarme de ti por eso" – apretó mis manos contra las suyas, me acerco más a ella y me da un abrazo, pero eran esos abrazos reconfortantes que sueles sentir al momento en que estás mal y no quieres que te suelten. Me siento tan aliviada de poder decirle la verdad y también extraña al sentirla tan cerca.

* * *

Emily

Cuando me separé de Paige al momento de abrazarla, vi su mirada, era tan cálida que podía pasar horas mirándola, tiene algo especial que me hace dudar un poco de mi comportamiento.

"¿Por qué me miras así? –Pregunta Paige– "Nada" le respondo haciéndome aún lado, le sonrió y le hago señas con mi mano para que sigamos nuestro camino.

Cuando llegue a la Escuela, me detuve por un momento en los pasillos para ver si llegaría o no Paige, ya que compartimos la misma clase de Física.

"¡Emily!" sentí un grito – "¡Emily!" miré para todos lados, hasta que vi a Hanna acercándose.

"¿Estás esperando a alguien?".- Levantando su ceja me pregunta. "Espero a Paige" le respondo – "Tenemos la misma clase".

"¿No crees que pasas mucho tiempo con Paige?" frunciendo el ceño me mira directo a los ojos – "¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntando con extrañeza, quizás debe estar celosa – "No lo sé, debe ser porque pasan casi todo el día juntas, ya ni salimos a tomarnos un Yogurt helado después de clases como antes" poniendo sus brazo cruzados y mirando seria.

"No pienses eso Hanna" le dije sonriendo – "Lo que pasa que he tenido mucha práctica por el campeonato que se viene" poniendo mi mano en su hombro mientras ella seguía firme con su actitud.

"¿Es porque no salgo a correr contigo por las mañanas cierto?" – mirando el piso mientras con su pies hace círculos en el lugar. "Si sabes que a esa hora estoy en mi 5to sueño" me mira sonriendo por lo dicho – "Aparte, tienes complejo de sirena, pasas todos los días metida en la pileta". Haciendo gestos en su cara me toma el brazo y me lleva a la sala de clases.

"¿Eh? ¿Complejo de sirena?" – le dije mientras me reía por lo dicho, lo único que entendía con su actitud es que no se había tomado las pastillas está mañana.

Cuando entré al salón me di cuenta que Paige estaba sentada ahí, ¿En qué momento llego? ¿Tan rápido pasó por el pasillo que ni cuenta me di?

"Hola Paige "- mirándola con extrañeza, "¿En qué momento llegaste?" – sentándome al lado de ella "Te estaba esperando en el pasillo".

"Es que llegue muy temprano" me miro sonriendo cuando le dije {Te estaba esperando} "Y me vine antes a la sala, eso fue todo" respondiendo.

"Pensé que me estabas evitando cuando entré a la sala y te vi" – le dije con un tono serio, ya que me preocupe de que ella se aleje por lo que me conto hoy en la mañana, fue muy apresurado todo este asunto.

Me mira con esa mirada cálida de siempre, me toma de la mano – "¿Por qué piensas eso?" sentí algo muy extraño al momento en que me tomo de la mano y no es primera vez que me toma la mano, pero está vez sentí algo – "Sabes que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo", realmente Paige hace que me sienta especial cuando estoy junto a ella.

Entra gente a la sala y Paige soltó mi mano, quede extrañada con el gesto que realizo. No sé cómo explicar la sensación que sentí cuando su mano toco la mía, mientras me miraba con sus ojos marrones y su sonrisa perfecta que tenía en ese momento.

Ya pasaron varios días desde que Paige me conto que era Lesbiana, pero su actitud seguía igual a la de siempre, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas, ya sea en las mañanas corriendo, en las prácticas y después de clases.

"¿Qué harás hoy en la tarde?" le pregunte cuando estábamos en los camerinos después de la práctica – "¿Descansar?" mirándome con su risa burlona – "Hoy tuvimos una práctica muy cansadora, me duele mi brazo" sobándose mientras me lo decía.

"¡Ah!" – Suspire – "¿Me quieres hacer alguna propuesta señorita Fields"? – acercándose mientras me miraba seductoramente, de verdad Paige me pone nerviosa, no sé si lo hace en broma o de verdad está coqueteándome.

"Quería saber, si te gustaría ir a mi casa a ver una Película" – dije finalmente, me costó poder decirle. "Estaré sola hasta el fin de semana, mi Madre tuvo que viajar por asuntos de trabajo"

"¿Y tus amigas?" – pregunto confundida Paige "¿Irán también?

"No, tienen cosas que hacer" – (Porque hace estas pregunta, si no quiere ir que me diga no)

"¿Entonces, soy tu segunda opción"? – mirándome seria y frunciendo el seño. "No, no lo eres Paige"- ya me estaba enojando – "Si no quieres ir, dilo".

"Jaja jaja"– la miré seria cuando se empezó a reír, de verdad no lo encontré gracioso.

"¡Son bromas Emily!" – Dijo finalmente sin reírse – "Me encantaría ir a tu casa a ver una película contigo" – me dijo poniendo la misma mirada coqueta que hizo en un momento. Me pone nerviosa Paige - "Te espero entonces a las 7 pm ".

"Ahí estaré" – tomando sus cosas y yéndose del lugar.

* * *

Paige

No puedo creer que Emily me haga sentir tan nerviosa cada vez que hablo con ella o estoy muy cerca, no puedo evitar sentirme cohibida, debe tener algo muy especial como para llegar a estar así cada vez que me la encuentro, aparte no ha cambiado de actitud desde que le conté hace unos días que me gustaban las mujeres.

"¡Hola Mamá!" abrí la puerta mientras veía a mi Madre en la cocina – "¿Cómo te fue en la práctica?" – pregunto, mis padres ya sabían que sería la nueva ancla para la competencia, estaban felices cuando les comenté. "Como siempre, la entrenadora me felicito por hacer un record"

"Te felicito hija, cuando le cuente esto a tu Padre, se sentirá orgulloso" – Si, como si eso fuera a suceder, mientras no llegue con la copa de que ganamos, no me dirá {Hija estoy orgullosa de ti}.

"Cenaremos pronto, está por llegar tu Padre" – me grito mientras yo corría por las escaleras a cambiarme.

"¡No cenare!, voy a salir con unos amigos a festejar mi Record!- no le diré que saldré a casa de Emily, capas que mande un grito al Cielo y empezará con sus arrebatos de Madre que no quiere tener una hija lesbiana, aunque ahora se lo está tomando con más calma desde que hice amigos en la Escuela, pero igual no quiero arriesgarme.

"No llegues tarde" – dijo cuando me dirijo a hacia ella a besarle la frente e irme.

Estoy frente de la casa de Emily y no sé si deba arrepentirme salir corriendo o dirigirme a la puerta y tocar, nos conocemos hace 2 meses aproximadamente y hace unos días que me comporto extraña cuando estoy con ella, estoy loca definitivamente. Mejor toco, ya le prometí que estaría aquí.

"¡Hola McCullers!" – la miré, mientras le sonreía al momento que me señala para que pueda pasar.

"Eres puntual" cerrando la puerta se dirige hacía el comedor, yo solo la sigo, ni siquiera fui capaz de decirle ¡Hola Emily!, ¿Tan nerviosa estaba?

"¿Qué película veremos?" – hasta que hablaste McCullers, pensé que ya se me había olvidado cómo hablar.

"¿Veamos una de Terror?" – dijo Emily mientras sacaba una cartuchera con películas.

"Bueno, mientras no tenga que sostenerte cuando te asustes, todo bien"- dije mientras le quitaba las películas que sostenía en sus manos. "¿Mientras reviso que película vemos, podrías hacer las palomitas?" – le sonreí, cerrando mis ojos y mostrando mis dientes. Emily asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su cara y se fue a la cocina.

* * *

Emily

Cuando Paige, me puso esa cara cuando me dijo que fuera a preparar las Palomitas, la encontré muy adorable, que quería tirarme encima de ella abrazarla.

"Aquí están"- mostrando el bol con las Palomitas – "¿Cuál veremos?" –viendo que Paige está colocando el Dvd y prende la televisión.

"Una de Zombies" – me mira con dulzura yo le devuelvo una sonrisa mientras me dirijo a sentarme al lado de ella en el sofá.

Trascurriendo la película me estaba dando cuenta que miraba más a Paige que ponerle atención a lo que estaban pasando, no podía evitar sentirme extraña al estar tan cerca de ella, que esté todo oscuro y solo con la iluminación de la televisión mostrará su cara perfecta, su perfil, su nariz, sus labios de verdad esto es muy raro, cuando puse atención a la película hubo una parte que me dio miedo, llego a saltar y sin querer puse mi mano junto a la de ella apretándola.

"Lo siento" – retirando mi mano, Paige me mira y sonríe – "No importa, tu mano es suave" Sonrió, tomo mi mano, la entrelazamos, se acerco más y puso nuevamente su vista a la película, yo me incline hacía su hombro y estuve así por un momento, disfrutaba de ese momento.

Cuando termino la película, Paige queda mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas, me mira fijamente a los ojos, yo le correspondí la mirada y ahora puedo describir lo que sentía en ese momento, {Eran mariposas lo que revoloteaban en mi estomago}, no puedo creer siento cosas por Paige y recién me vengo a dar cuenta ahora, pase semanas al lado de ella sin saber nada, ahora que la tengo al frente de esta manera supe de inmediato lo que sentía, tan distraída estaba mirando a Paige y explicándome en mi cabeza mis sentimientos que no me di cuenta cuando ya estaba cerca de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir sus labios contra los míos.

* * *

Paige

Al momento en que estaba tomada de la mano con Emily, estaba feliz, me sentía exaltada, no quería separarme de ella, me acerque más y pude estar a una distancia que no era normal de amigas, pude sentir sus labios contra los míos. Seguía mirando a Emily, quería unirme en un beso con ella, pero no me explico cómo pudo pasar todo esto en unas pocas semanas, esas semanas que la consideraba una amiga y ahora, me siento atraída hacia ella , pero estaba ahí quieta como momia disfrutando ese momento, hasta que no pude por mucho tiempo y la bese.

Ese beso que anhelaba quizás ya hace unos días y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, sentía como la mano de Emily tomaba mi cuello aferrándome más contra ella, la tome por la cintura acercándola más, sentía como jugaba con mi lengua, nos separábamos solamente para poder respirar, le mordía el labio inferior, Emily solamente se reía, haciendo lo mismo con mi labio, fue un beso largo, un beso que queríamos que durara, pero por cosas de la naturaleza terminamos de besarnos, no nos limitamos en decirnos algo solamente eran risas mientras nuestras frente estaban pegada una a la otra.

"No sé qué fue lo que paso, pero me gusto" – mirándome con esos ojos que tanto me gustaron, esos ojos que llamaron mi atención desde el primer día que la vi, nuestras frente seguían unidas, sus manos en mi cuello, yo la tenía agarrada por la cintura, no pude evitar sonreír cuando dijo eso, nunca pensé que sentiría estás cosas por Emily, nunca lo planee tampoco, ha sido la primera mujer en besar, realmente lo fue.

"Has sido a la primera mujer que beso" riendo de lo tonto que sonó esto "Bueno la primera mujer que beso de esta manera" – Emily se ríe – "¿Quién fue la primera"? – pregunto, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá esperando la respuesta

"Con una amiga, que no era tan amiga" – pensando en lo que iba a decir para que no sonara tan ridículo – "Era una persona por la cual me llamaba mucho la atención, realmente me asuste al pensar que me gustaban las mujeres" - Emily me miraba con atención - "Un día ella se me acerco y me dio un beso" – poniendo la vista en otro lado " Ahí supe que me gustaban las mujeres, ya que me sentí especial con ese beso y le dije a mis padres y bueno tu sabes ya toda la historia " hice unos movimientos con mis manos, mientras me dirigí a mirar a Emily nuevamente. Quería nuevamente besarla, hasta que sentí mi celular.

"¿Halo?" – contestando el celular, me di cuenta que era mi Madre – "¿Ah que hora pretendes llegar?, "Ya es tarde Paige" – miré la hora y ya eran más de las 10:30 pm – Salté de sopetón del sofá – "Me voy ahora, no me percaté de la hora" – cortando el teléfono.

Cuando vi a Emily levantarse y dirigirse hacía donde estaba, no sabía cómo despedirte si darle la mano, un beso en la mejilla o un beso en la boca, realmente estaba confundida, hasta que le tome de la mano y la bese "Buenas Noches Emily, nos vemos el Lunes". Emily me dijo que le mandara un mensaje de texto cuando llegara a la casa, para saber si llegue bien.

Me quede penando en ese beso tan espontaneo que nos dimos, pase una buena tarde.

* * *

_Bueno aquí hubo más Paily que los capítulos anteriores, quise intensificar más la relación, pero no haré que esto sea tan típico en realidad que se enamoren de inmediato, quiero jugar un poco con esto. _

_No actualizaré en una semana más o menos, por está razón he subido los capítulos tan seguido._

_Gracias Adepsique por aconsejarme con lo capítulos, créeme que los tomo muy en cuenta. _

_Frexijesse Me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic y estés pendiente de las actualizaciones. _


	5. Chapter 5

******Estos personajes no me pertenecen, ya que les corresponden a la serie Pretty Little Liars. **

* * *

**Capitulo 5 **

Emily

Eran ya las 10 am y todavía no quería levantarme de la cama, estaba tan atónita por lo que paso ayer en la noche con Paige, todavía sentía esa electricidad en mi interior al momento de besarla, hasta podía estar segura de que fue el único beso que me hizo estremecerme, era como sentir una carga eléctrica, dulce y cálido a la vez, puse mis dedos en mis labios, todavía podía sentir el beso. No puedo concretar bien lo que sucedió, solamente paso, yo no planee este encuentro labial, estoy volviéndome loca con todo lo que pienso a la vez, solamente quería pasar tiempo con Paige, me hace sentir segura, me gusta estar al lado de ella. Al momento en que me cuestionaba que fue lo que paso, sentí llegar a mi Madre.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" mirando como dejaba sus maletas en el suelo – "Pensé que llegarías mañana".

"Sí, solo es que termine antes" – dándome una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a mí a darme un beso. "¿Todavía no te levantas?" – viendo que estaba en pijama.

"Es que, estaba cansada y quise dormir más de lo habitual" – respondí.

"Está bien, ¿Harás algo hoy día?" dijo mi Madre, cuando se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, ya que todavía no comía nada, supongo que se dio cuenta al momento de verme así.

"No tengo nada planeado, quizás pase todo el fin de semana aquí"- no tengo ganas de salir, necesito pensar con todo lo que ocurrió, era primera vez que besaba a una mujer y lo que más me sorprende es que me gusto.

Domingo por la noche y quería mandarle un mensaje de texto a Paige, pero me sentía nerviosa al hacerlo, quizás no quiera hablar conmigo o me está evitando, no sé lo que pasara mañana, espero poder estar bien, me pregunto si tengo que contarle esto a Aria, Spencer o Hanna, ¿Me podrían ayudar con todo este revuelco que tengo en mi cabeza? No sé que les diré tampoco a ellas por evitarlas todo el fin de semana, inventando excusas de que estaba entrenando.

* * *

Paige

Tengo unas ganas de ver a Emily y hablar de lo que paso, ya que yo fui la que inicio el beso, pero ella me correspondió, parezco tonta viendo mi celular si recibo algún mensaje de ella.

Estoy hecha un Zombie, no he dormido bien esté fin de semana, espero hacerlo hoy, ya que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y todavía no estoy segura si salir a correr con ella o no, me gustaría poder pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar, no quiero mal interpretar nada, estoy pensando mucho.

Ya eran las 6:30 am y estoy con mi celular en mano a punto de mandarle un mensaje de texto a Emily para decirle que no me siento bien y que nos encontremos en la Escuela, si seguro lo entenderá, quizá ella también quiere lo mismo.

"_**Emily, no me siento bien, encontrémonos en la Escuela. Paige" **_

Estaba sentada esperando al profesor, cuando veo que Hanna se acerca a mí y se sienta en el puesto desocupado que tenía al costado

-"Hola Paige"-.

"¿Hola Hanna? – esté encuentro si es raro, "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – Hanna hace un gesto con sus ojos poniéndolos en blanco "¿Qué tienes con Emily?"- hasta que hablo, sabía que tenía que ver con ella

-"¿Ah que te refieres?" –

"Sé, que ustedes tienen más que una simple amistad" – mirándome fijo y frunciendo el seño - "He visto como se miran, cuando se encuentran en el pasillo, aunque se digan –Hola-". De verdad Hanna me está poniendo nerviosa, ¿Cómo se da cuenta de eso?, si recién pude comprender esto esté fin de semana con Emily.

"No sé de que hablas Hanna, ¿Tomaste desayuno? " – supongo que no lo hizo y por eso habla estás tonteras.

"Aunque no lo crean yo si me fijo mucho en cosas simples, más que Aria o Spencer, yo puedo notar esos detalles" – Hanna debería darme el libro de notar si alguien le gustas o no, le está funcionando muy bien.

"Pero no me mal interpretes, no te juzgo ni mucho menos a Emily, es mi amiga, solamente que deberían hablar las cosas, parecen tonta mirándose como extrañas y ruborizándose por cualquier tontería que dicen"– mientras abría el libro de Español cuando entro el profesor, me dio una mirada cálida y no me hablo más.

¿Tan notorio era mi comportamiento con Emily? ¿Qué ni yo pude darme cuenta? ¡Por favor!, necesito hablar con Emily, no puedo seguir evitándola.

* * *

Emily

Estuve todo este tiempo mirando a Paige por los pasillos y no pude ubicarla, quizás en el entrenamiento podré hablar con ella, mientras pensaba y miraba por todos lados para ver si veía a Paige. Spencer, me pega en el brazo.

"¿Qué pasa?"- mientras me sobaba donde me pego.

"Te estaba hablando, te pregunte si hoy día entrenabas"– mirándome enojada por qué no la tome en cuenta.

"Sí, si tengo" – mirando nuevamente en los pasillos si podía encontrarla.

"¿Te sucede algo Emily?, estás muy distraída" – dice Aria mientras me toca la espalda.

"Necesito hablar con ustedes, pero no aquí, tiene que ser otro día, primero tengo que aclarar algunas cosas con alguien" yéndome finalmente a la clase que me toca.

Por fin pude encontrar a Paige en los camerinos

- "¡Paige!" –

Ella me mira sorprendida, quizá ella está tan confundida como yo.

"Hola Emily, te estaba buscando hoy en los pasillos pero no pude encontrarte" – sentándose mientras guardaba sus cosas en su bolso.

"Hice lo mismo yo" – sentándome al lado de ella "Necesitamos hablar", mirándola fijamente para ver alguna reacción con lo que dije.

"Lo sé" agacho su mirada y dio un suspiro.

"¿Después del entrenamiento?" le tome el mentón para que pudiera mirarme.

"Si" dijo finalmente, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la pileta ya que la entrenadora nos estaba llamando.

Al momento de finalizar el enteramiento, me apure en ducharme y poder guardar las cosas, estaba tan nerviosa, no sé lo que podría suceder después de lo que paso, realmente tengo miedo ¿Pero de qué? No lo sé, quizás perderla, que se aleje de mi.

Nos dirigimos a un lugar retirado de la gente, quería estar sola con ella y tranquila, así podría tener claras mis ideas.

- ¡Paige, por favor mírame!-

* * *

Paige

Me costaba poder mirarla, realmente las cosas que produce en mí, son inexplicables que me comporto como una tonta.

"Emily, antes que todo necesito aclararte algunas cosas" – aclarando mi garganta y mantenerme firme mirándola.

"Todo lo que ocurrió, no lo planee, no sé qué fue lo que paso en ese momento en que… en que" ¿Por qué me cuesta decir {Besarnos}"

"Besarnos" dijo Emily viendo como luchaba en decirlo.

"Sí, besarnos" respondí – "Emily, te seré lo más sincera posible" – {vamos Paige, sé que puedes}. "Me siento muy atraída hacía ti" – destaque bien el {Atraída hacía ti}, "Hace unos días tenía muy claro que éramos Amigas" - que difícil es esto – "Pero, cuando te sentí cerca y al momento de besarnos, me di cuenta que no te quiero como una Amiga".

Emily intento hablar pero no la deje, quiero decir todo de una buena vez, tenía planeado este encuentro y pensé mucho en lo que diría "No quiero perderte, de verdad que no quiero, me siento muy feliz a tu lado, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevamos tratarnos" Emily me miraba sonrojada y con los ojos abiertos mientras le hablaba.

"Uno puede conocer a cientos de personas Emily, hacer amigos, pero nadie te deja huella, hasta que de repente conoces a esa persona y te cambia la vida, ya sea para bien o para mal, y es lo que me pasa contigo, pero está vez es para bien." Emily solo se limitaba en sonreír y agacho la mirada.

"Por favor dime algo"- la miré mientras veía que estaba en silencio, ya había terminado con mi declaración, necesitaba oír algo o moriría en ese momento.

* * *

Emily

No podía creer que Paige sintiera todas estas cosas, realmente quede sorprendida con todo esto.

"Para mí todo esto es nuevo Paige y espero que puedas entenderme" – hable por fin, ella solamente se mantenía firme con mirarme y escuchar.

"Cuando me besaste, yo correspondí el beso" sentí como estaba colorada al decir eso, sentía mis mejillas calientes.

"Me gusto, ha sido el primer beso en que me siento feliz, sentía una electricidad corriendo por mi cuerpo, pidiendo por más".

"Pero me siento muy confundida con todo esto" tome aire, sentí que ya me desmayaba, tenía mis piernas como dormidas, no podía moverlas. "Paige me gustas y no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en asumir esto, pero eres esa persona que me hace sonreír cada vez que estoy a su lado" - acercándome a Paige - "Nunca podría cansarme de ti aunque intentaras que pase" "Aparte está pasando todo muy rápido y de verdad estoy confundida, me cuesta entender que me guste una mujer, pero eso es lo que pasa, _**Me gustas**_" - Paige me sonreía y veía que sus ojos estaban cristalinos, eran preciosos en ese momento.

No pude aguantar y esta vez yo tome la iniciativa de besarla, pero esta vez fue un beso esperado, ya que pude notar que ella también lo quería, las correspondíamos a nuestros sentimientos confusos.

Sentí nuevamente esa electricidad recorrer por mi cuerpo al momento de besarla, no había nadie, solamente las dos, podíamos sentir el viento chocar con nuestros cuerpos, no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que nos separábamos a tomar aire y volver a unir nuestros labios.

"Necesito que me tengas paciencia Paige" – mientras tenía mis manos en su cara para que me mirara.

"Te esperaré lo que sea necesario Emily" finalizando con un beso.

* * *

_Es cortito pero me salió del alma esté capitulo, quise profundizar más lo del beso y sus sentimientos. _

_Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que le guste esté fic. _


	6. Chapter 6

******Estos personajes no me pertenecen, ya que les corresponden a la serie Pretty Little Liars.**

**Gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejar Reviews :) **

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Paige

Estaba muy feliz de saber que Emily sintiera lo mismo que yo, pero de cierto modo igual estoy incomoda, le costará mucho poder asumir lo ocurrido y poder afrentar a sus padres o sus amigas, no me imagino la reacción. Todavía no pienso decirles a mis papás, no quiero que armen un escándalo o peor aún, irnos nuevamente sabiendo lo que soy, ellos todavía no lo asimilan.

-"¿Hija vas a cenar?" – mi Mamá interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-"Sí, tengo hambre" – no, no lo tengo pero no quiero dar explicaciones porque no tengo apetito.

Al momento de pararme y bajar, suena mi celular. Un mensaje de texto de Emily.

**Mañana les contaré a mis Amigas, pase una linda tarde a tu lado. Emily.**

Está mujer si me hace suspirar.

**No tienes que atormentarte con eso, tomate tú tiempo, yo igual pase una linda tarde contigo. Paige. **

Envié el mensaje y me fui al comedor.

-¿Cuándo empieza el campeonato?" – dijo mi Papá. Se me había olvidado completamente el campeonato que tendremos el próximo mes.

-"Será el próximo mes" – conteste confiada.

-"¿Serás el ancla?" – mi papá sabe la respuesta, pero igual le gusta amargar mi existencia con sus exigencias.

-"Sí, la otra vez te lo dije" – intentado poder comer algo de mi plato.

-"Me alegro, pediré permiso en mi trabajo para ir a verte" – ¡¿QUÉ?! Esto no me lo esperaba, no quiero que vaya.

-"No es necesario que vayas" – vacilante respondo.

-"Lo haré, quiero sentirme orgulloso al momento en que ganan el campeonato gracias a ti "– contesto mirando directo hacía mis ojos.

-"Bueno, como quieras" – me levante y tome mi plato casi lleno, no tenía apetito, realmente mi Padre hace querer suicidarme.

* * *

Emily

No sé como tomarán esto mis amigas mañana ¿Dejarán de hablarme? No, no lo creo son muchos años de amistad, pero ¿Aprobarán mi relación con Paige? ¡Que estoy diciendo! Estoy tomando en serio todo esto, ¿Tengo una relación con Paige?, realmente esto me está atormentando. En ese momento en que tenía mis manos en mi cara siento a Hanna entrar a mi habitación.

-"¿Estás bien Emily?"- contesto Hanna mientras se sentaba en el respaldo de mi cama.

-"No lo sé Hanna" – realmente no lo sabía, quizá Hanna se enterará primero que las demás lo ocurrido hoy con Paige, necesito contar esto a alguien.

-"Hanna tengo que decirte algo" mirando directamente a sus ojos. Hanna eleva una sonrisa, me toma y me abraza – "Lo sé Em, te gusta Paige" – ya esto es mucho ¿Hanna sabe? ¿Nos habrá visto con Paige besándonos? Imposible, si estábamos en un lugar retirado de la gente.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?" - vacilando un poco mi pregunta y alejándome un poco de ella.

-"No es necesario hacerse la sorprendida Em, lo note hace unos días" mirando mi cara sorprendida – "Cambia esa cara Em, no me opondré en su relación tiburonista" – se reía mientras decía {Tiburonista} –

-"Estás loca Hanna" – mientras le daba un abrazo – "Me siento confundida, no sé como lo tomará Aria o Spencer "- apretando a Hanna en mis brazos.

-"Quizás me dejen de hablar "- Abriendo mis ojos mientras me separaba de Hanna.

-"No harán nada de eso Em, son tus amigas, quizás no se lo tomen tan Ligth como yo, porque yo soy genial, pero te quieren" – mientras me miraba cálidamente para que me tranquilizara.

-"Gracias Hanna, ¿Pero, por qué viniste? " – mientras me levantaba y ponía frente de ella.

-"Hoy hable con Paige en la clase de Español, le pregunte qué pasaba contigo "– levantándose y ponerse a mi altura – "Obviamente quedo sorprendida con mi pregunta, yo sabía que se gustaban por la forma estúpida que tenían ustedes de mirarse por los pasillos y decirse {Hola}" – "Por eso vine, quería enterarme por ti".

Hanna realmente me sorprende como se da cuenta en cosas tan mínimas, quizás por eso la considero una de las primeras personas en comentarle lo que me pasa y poder saber su punto de vista, me alegro tanto que haya venido, ahora me siento más tranquila con todo esto, mañana ya será un nuevo día.

Ya eran las 7 am, le mande un mensaje de texto a Paige para decirle que no saldré a correr con ella, ya que estaba bastante nerviosa por contarle a Aria y Spencer lo que tengo con Paige (ni yo sé lo que tengo con Paige, no le pusimos ni una etiquita a esto).

Ahí estaban Aria y Spencer con Hanna, esperándome en la cafetería, tome aire y me dirijo a ellas, Hanna me dio una mirada de apoyo.

* * *

Paige

-"Paige, espera" – vi a Caleb acercase a mi corriendo.

-"¿Pasa algo?" – viendo lo agitado que estaba con la corrida.

-"¿Eres amiga de Hanna?" - tomando aire mientras me preguntaba.

-"No, no lo soy" – mirando sorprendida por su pregunta.

-"¿De verdad Paige?" - "Si, Caleb de verdad, ¿Por qué?".

- "Es que te vi ayer en Español conversando con ella, me imagine que serían Amigas" –

-"Ya sé, ¿Te gusta Hanna?" – sonriendo mientras veía Caleb colorado.

-"¿Se nota mucho?"- Caleb contesto - ¿Con lo poco que te conozco Caleb, diría que si estás loco, pero deberías hablarle, es inteligente Hannah no pierdes nada con invitarla a salir" caminado mientras me dirigía a mi casillero.

-"Tienes razón, ¿Cómo están las cosas con Emily?"- Caleb ya sabía lo que me pasaba con Emily, el es un buen amigo y da buenos conejos.

-"No la he visto" – cerrando mi casillero y mirando directamente a los ojos de Caleb.

-"Me gusta mucho, pero no quiero que sufra por mi culpa" – "Lo sé Paige, pero Emily siente lo mismo por ti y quizás es ella la que está preocupada para que tu no sufras, deberías darle la oportunidad de que pueda conllevar todo esto, tú tienes la suerte de que tus padres sepan tu condición".

-"Es como si no lo supieran Caleb, hasta a mi me da miedo contarles sabiendo que soy Gay".

-"¿Tan estricto son contigo?" – poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-"Lo son, pero no hablemos de eso ¿Bueno?" – "Mejor hagamos un plan para tu conquista con Hanna" – Caleb se limito a decir algo, sonrió y solamente asintió con su cabeza.

En el momento del almuerzo pude ver a Emily con sus amigas, no quise acercarme a saludarla, aunque me carcomían los pies para dirigirme hacía ella y decirle lo hermosa que estaba hoy, pero no sé cómo se tomaran esto sus amiga, me dirigí con Caleb donde se encontraba Mona.

* * *

Emily

-"Spencer, puedes dejar tu libro y ponerme atención, necesito decirte algo" – Ella hace caso a lo dicho y me mira. No era necesario decirle a Aria lo mismo, ya que ella me prestaba atención desde mucho antes.

-"No sé como tomarán esto, pero para mí ya es complicado todo esto, me siento confundida y necesito a mis Amigas conmigo".

-"Puedes confiar en nosotras Em"- dijo Aria, pude notar la mirada de preocupación de ambas.

-"Me gusta Paige"- cerré los ojos al momento en decir eso. Cuando los abrí Aria me miraba con dulzura como siempre, pero Spencer estaba más seria.

-"No me agrada la idea de que te guste Paige" – rompiendo el silencio Spencer hablo.

-"¿Por qué no te agrada ella?"- respondí enojada con la situación y como se dirigía a Paige.

-"Siento que ella esconde cosas, te hará sufrir Em, aléjate de ella" – Spencer realmente hablaba en serio, ¿Pero por qué piensa esas cosas de Paige si ni siquiera ha hablado con ella?

-"A mí me cae bien Paige"- hablo Hanna rompiendo la tensión que había provocado Spencer. "Tienes toda mi bendición" guiñándome un ojo.

-"No la conozco, pero creo que Spencer está exagerando, si eres feliz con ella, cuentas conmigo"- dijo Aria agarrando mi mano.

-"Gracias, por lo menos puedo contar con ustedes"– al momento de decir eso miré fijo a Spencer dándole a entender que estaba decepcionada con su actitud.

-"Aparte todavía no hay nada oficial, recién estamos empezando" dije mientras miraba a Aria con una sonrisa.

* * *

Paige

Al momento de dirigirme a entrenar, veo a Spencer que se acercaba hacía mí, me toma del brazo y me hace entrar al baño de mujeres. Empezó a mirar las puertas de los baños para ver si no había nadie.

-"No sé qué te tramas con estar seduciendo a Em, pero yo lo voy averiguar" – dijo Spencer frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿Qué te pasa?" mirando serio a Spencer, realmente está niña no le caigo bien.

- "No sé que tienes en tu cabeza de fantasías, pero deberías calmarte". –

-"Solo te estoy advirtiendo, Em se merece alguien mejor, tú solamente le vas a causar problemas, ella estaba muy bien hasta que llegaste"- Spencer me toma del brazo y me lo aprieta.

Zafándome de sus manos, me acerque más a ella y estaba frente a frente, no me intimidaba, pero si me preocupa que Emily tenga problemas con sus amigas por "Nuestra relación".

-"¿Ahora se está mostrando como es la señorita Spencer Hastings" – le dije con tono de burla.

-"Solo me preocupo de Em ¿A ti no te preocupa que la gente se enteré que eres Lesbiana y que sedujiste a Em, sabiendo que casi todo el mundo la conoce y saben que era Hetero? Aclarándose la garganta – "Digo que saben que es Hetero" "No quiero que tenga una mala reputación, ni mucho menos mis amigas y yo"- Está vez me enoje, ¿Cómo dice eso? Emily es su amiga, no es de su propiedad como para decirle con quien estar o no, por Dios Spencer me está poniendo mal humorada y no terminará bien esto, necesito calmarme y no bajarme a su altura.

-"Te aclararé algo" – está vez la miré enojada, no quería que se par tara de mi vista. "Preocúpate más por tu conciencia que por tu reputación o de los demás; tu conciencia es lo que eres Spencer, tu reputación es lo que otros piensan que eres" – ahora yo estoy tomando el control ja ja- "Y a mí no me importa lo que diga la gente, me preocupa más lo que diga mi familia o mi amigos"– está vez me aleje para poder concluir está estúpido debate. "Y si eso te importa tanto, tapate los ojos para que no puedas ver cuando bese a Emily".

Abrí la puerta y me fui, le di una última vista a Spencer, estaba completamente enojada, pude notar su ira, pero ahora tengo que ir a entrenar y no quiero conversar de esto con Emily, quizás por hoy la evite y conversar luego con ella, no estoy de humor aunque tenga más que claro que no tiene culpa, pero necesito relajarme.

* * *

_Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les agrade, quise poner un poco de tensión en la relación y que mejor que ¿Spencer? Siempre me ha gustado la actitud de sobre-protectora que tiene._

_Dejen Reviews si tienen alguna duda, quizás en unos días más suba otro capitulo que lo tengo ya hecho, pero también en unos días volveré a Estudiar y Trabajar, no tendré mucho tiempo como ahora, así que paciencia._

_Gracias por todo. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Les reitero que estos personajes no me pertenecen, les corresponde a la serie Pretty Little Liars**

**Más abajo dejo alguna nota :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Emily

—"Hoy Paige me estuvo evitando todo el tiempo "— mirando a Hanna como miraba y miraba vestidos, sin decidir cual llevar.

—"Debe estar también confundida como tú, ¿No crees que todo lo que pasaron fue muy rápido?"— tomo un vestido y se lo fue aprobar.

—"Ayer en la pileta no tomo en cuenta, hoy día no supe nada de ella, ni sé tampoco si fue o no clases" – estaba triste ¿No sé habrá arrepentido con todo lo que paso?

—"No sé qué pensar ¿Crees que debería hacerle caso a Spencer y alejarme?" — quizá sería la mejor solución, pero del solo pensar en esa idea se me retuerce mi estomago.

—"Yo creo, que deberías dejar que ella se acerque a ti y aprovecha de aclarar tus ideas y pensar si realmente te gusta tanto como para poder tener una relación frente" — Hanna salió del probador y me mostro el vestido, se giro y dijo - "Esté si, ¿Te gusta?" – Asentí y volvió al probador para sacarse el vestido y comprarlo.

—"Tienes razón Hanna, aprovechare de pensar y ver bien lo que quiero" — Hanna me abraza y nos vamos a tomar un café donde no encontraríamos con Spencer y Aria.

Ya había arreglado las cosas con Spencer, pero aún así me tenía intrigada del porque le cae mal a Paige, si nunca han hablado, tiene una clase juntas, pero no se dirigen la palabra.

—"¿Has hablado con Paige?" — pregunto Aria tomando un sorbo de su café.

—"No la he visto en todo el día, ayer ni hablamos cuando estábamos en la pileta y yo hoy no fui a entrenar, siento que necesito mucho que pensar" — concluí con su pregunta, tome un pastel y me puse a comerlo con muchas ganas, hace tiempo que no probaba uno.

—"Sigue cayéndome mal Paige" — dijo Spencer, sin mirar a nadie y leyendo uno de sus libros que nadie entiende.

—"No deberías juzgar a las personas si no te tomas el tiempo de hablar con ella" — dijo Aria frunciendo el seño, quizá se dio cuenta de que Spencer se está tomando muy enserio el asunto con Paige.

—"No la estés defendiendo, tú tampoco has hablado con ella" —dijo Spencer mirándola seria, como siempre.

—"Pero lo haré un día y no seré como tu Spencer, es como si te diera celos que Emily estuviese con ella" — dijo Aria.

Note el rubor de sus mejillas de Spencer, ella de inmediato tomo sus cosas y se fue, dijo que tenía que hacer alguna cosas, nosotras no le tomamos importancia y seguimos con nuestra charla.

* * *

Paige

No sé si debería hablar o no con Emily lo que pasó con Spencer, ¿No sería una chismona? No sé qué hacer, extraño estar con ella, ¿Me pregunto por qué no fue a entrenar hoy día? Sabiendo que tenemos un campeonato encima no la juzgaría tampoco, ayer la evite y hoy también. En eso mi Madre da unos golpes a la puerta y entra.

—"¿Hija podemos hablar?".

—"Si, entra" — indicándole para que se sentara en mi cama — "¿Qué es lo que pasa?

— "¿Te pasa algo? Te he notado muy distraída estos últimos días" —mi Mamá es una bruja, siempre sabe lo que me pasa aunque intente de ocultárselo, por ese motivo le conté que me gustaban las mujeres.

— "Me gusta alguien Mamá" — mi Madre abre los ojos y se acerca más a mí a tomarme la mano.

—"¿Te gusta una mujer?" — de verdad esa pregunta no me la esperaba, quizás evitaría cualquier tipo de pregunta conociendo como es ella.

—"Si, sabes que me gustan las…" — interrumpiéndome — "Las mujeres" – concluyo la frase.

— "Eres mi hija y te quiero tal como eres, aunque me cueste asimilar un poco esto, pero lo acepto igual, mientras te vea contenta, yo lo estaré" — dándome un beso en la frente se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

— "Si empiezan a tener una relación, me gustaría conocerla" — me miro con dulzura, como lo hace cualquier Madre para levantarte el ánimo, yo asentí con mi cabeza y me quede pensando lo que dijo {Una relación} me retumbaba esa frase en mi cerebro.

Quizás ya deba ser tiempo de tomar riendas de mi propio destino y poder enfrentar a Emily, me gusta, quiero estar con ella y eso no lo discuto, pero tengo tanto miedo de que Emily se termine alejando por no poder asumir que le guste yo, una mujer, donde casi todo el mundo te mira como bicho raro en las calles por estar de la mano con alguien del mismo sexo y empiezan a juzgarte como lo hace Spencer conmigo.

Debería estar besándote y no pensando en ti Emily, tapando mi cara con mis manos.

De inercia, tome mi móvil y marque el número de Emily, tenía que escuchar su voz por un momento.

— "¡Paige!" — oí su voz, se sentía emocionada.

— "Creo que debería llamar más seguido si noto que te alegra al escuchar mi voz" — sonrojándome con lo que dije, me alegro tanto que Em no me esté viendo.

— "Me has estado evitando todo el día, ayer también, era obvio estar así, pensé que te olvidaste de mi y todo lo que paso" —notando su voz quebrada.

— "Lo siento Emily, de verdad estaba muy confundida y necesitaba pensar un poco, pero no me he olvidado de ti al contrario, pienso en ti cada momento" — soy una romántica en serié, me estoy perdiendo debería estar escribiendo poemas.

Hubo un silencio — "¿Emily, estás ahí?" — "¡Sí, sí estoy!, lo siento es que no pensé que serías tan romántica" — notando su risa nerviosa por el móvil.

— "No me conoces muy bien Fields, ¿Te parece ir a cenar mañana?"

— "¿Eso sería una cita?" — contesto Emily, sentí un rubor en mis mejillas y como mi temperatura elevaba de un momento a otro.

— "Si, una cita oficial mi querida Em" — "Buenas Noches".

— "Buenas Noches Paige, te veo mañana entonces y trata de no evitarme ¿Bueno?".

— "No lo haré, hasta mañana".

Colgando el móvil, me tiré en la cama y me puse a reír como tonta de la cabeza, estoy más que segura, Emily me hace sentir feliz y segura y lo mejor de todo, que mis sentimiento son correspondidos.

* * *

Emily

Hoy no fui a correr con Paige en la mañana ya que igual me sentía cansada con todo lo que he tenido que pensar y más el entrenamiento para el campeonato, así que tuve un día relajado las clases no estuvieron tan aburridas como siempre, quizás estaba emocionada porque saldría con Paige.

Estábamos almorzando con Spencer y Aria, Hanna había faltado porque tenía que ir a visitar su Padre ya que se encontraba enfermo.

— "Hoy saldré con Paige" — llevándome a mi boca una ensalada.

— "¿Sigues con eso Em?" — viendo como Spencer dejaba aún lado su comida y me prestaba atención.

— "Si"- tomando aire — "Spencer, no estoy tratando que entiendas lo que tengo con Paige, porque hasta yo estoy confundida de ello, pero lo que sí sé es que yo le gusto y a mí me gusta, nunca había sentido esto por alguien, he estado con chicos, pero ella me hace sentir especial, cada vez que estoy con ella, quiero pasar aún más tiempo así a su lado, cuando la beso, quiero seguir besándola, esto nunca me había pasado y no por un arrebato tuyo, dejaré de ser feliz"- tome mis cosas y me dirigí a buscar los libros de la clase que me tocaba.

Aria sin pensarlo dos veces, también tomo sus cosas y se fue conmigo dejando sola a Spencer, realmente me irrita que sea tan sobreprotectora, siempre lo ha sido, cada chico con el que salía o tenía una cita, ella se entrometía como si algo sucediera, pero siempre me dice que es porque se preocupa por mí.

— "¿Todo eso sientes por Paige?" — pregunto Aria, haciendo ojitos viendo como me ponía roja, no le había tomado atención a lo que dije, simplemente salió.

— "Quizás eso y mucho más Aria, me gusta, muchísimo, como el primer día, incluso más. Como cada día. Realmente nunca me había sentido así con alguien, ella es especial y me gusta que lo sea"

— "Hablando del rey de Roma" — dijo Aria mientras que Paige se dirigía a mí, por Dios realmente es hermosa, sus piernas largas, su pelo largo castaño, sus ojos, esos ojos que me dejan suspirando cada vez que la miro y obviamente que me pone nerviosa, se veía tan bien con esos vaqueros ajustados, sus botas negras y su ramera verde que le hacían moldear su figura.

Paige saluda a Aria, educadamente como siempre, me mira y sin pensarlo me beso, fue un beso tan inesperado, pero no me corrí al contrario estaba feliz por eso, aunque la gente mirara, no me importo, ese fue el inca pie para que yo pudiera aceptar esto y contarles a mis padres.

Aria me mira y me hace un gesto de que nos dejaría solas, mientras se reía de la situación, creo que noto mi cara de sorprendida y satisfacción a la vez.

— "¡Wow McCullers!, no conocía esa faceta tuya"

— "Lo siento Em, ¿Fue inapropiado? — poniendo una cara de preocupada, se veía muy tierna así.

— "Me encanto" — Paige me miro y me volvió a dar un beso.

* * *

Paige

Todo el equipo murmuraba lo ocurrido en el pasillo, pero no eran burlas, si no asombro, en una escuche de que éramos una linda pareja y que ya tenían apodos {Paily}, está gente de hoy en día inventa cada cosa, pero me agrada Paily… Paily…

— "¿En qué piensas?"- interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, Em se sienta al lado mío, guardando sus cosas.

— "En ti y en mi"- mirándola, como se ponía ruborizada.

— "Ah sí, ¿Y qué sería?" — Em tiene una mirada tan seductora.

— "Pienso, que si no me hubiese cambiado de Escuela nunca te hubiera conocido y sería triste mí vida, me siento tan bien así, nunca lo pensé" — la miré y le tome la mano — "Gracias por llegar a mi vida".

Emily me apretó la mano y se dirigió hacia mis labios, con la otra mano tomo mi cara y me aferro con un profundo beso, sentía como su lengua se encontraba con la mía, nos mirábamos por momentos y seguíamos ahí uniendo nuestros labios, cada vez se tornaba más apasionado el beso, hasta que sentimos un ruido y nos separamos, nos miramos y sonreímos.

— "Gracias a ti por llegar a la mía" — dijo Emily.

— "¿Te paso a recoger como a las 7 pm?" — le dije a Emily.

— "Me parece buena hora" — respondió, me levanto a guardar mi equipo, me inclino a la altura de Emily, ya que seguía sentada y le doy un beso.

Llegue a mi casa muy feliz, que hasta mi Mamá lo noto, obviamente me pregunto y le dije sin miedo, ella no dijo nada, solamente tomo su cartera – "Llévala a comer a un lugar lindo" – me paso dinero, no pude evitar sonreír y abrazarla tan fuerte que la dejaba sin aliento, me dirijo de inmediato a mi pieza, a ducharme y estar lista para salir a buscar a mi amada.

Estaba ahí afuera esperando a Emily en el coche, le invento a su Madre de que iría a comer con Hanna, ya que ella se encontraría todavía en el trabajo y no notaría con quien salió, obviamente la idea fue de Hanna, ya que ella sería su tapa bocas.

Emily, se veía hermosa, llevaba unos pantalones negros con unas pequeñas botas con tacos, su camisa era de cuadros azules y blancos, con una chaqueta blanca, le quedaba muy bien, su pelo largo y ondulado, se veía perfecta.

— "Hola Paige" — Emily me da un beso con una sonrisa en su cara.

— "Hola Fields, ¿Estás lista?".

— "Completamente" — dijo Emily, sin más que decir conduje hacía el Restaurant que encontré afueras de la ciudad, no era tan elegante, pero ahí llegaban todo tipo de parejas, así que no tendría que simular que Emily sería una amiga, podría darle un beso sin ningún problema o preocuparme del qué dirán.

La noche estuvo perfecta, hubieron risas, anécdotas, de todo, terminamos de cenar y quisimos dar un paseo, ya que nos encontrábamos justo cerca de un río, dónde obviamente estaba iluminado, ya que mucha gente va a ese lugar a meditar o encontrarse con su respectivas parejas.

* * *

Emily

Era todo perfecto, la noche, el Restaurant, el río, Paige, estaba pasando una de las mejores noches que tendría en mi vida, estábamos tomadas de la mano mientras nos dirigíamos a un lugar con no mucha gente, ya que el río en si era famoso para ir de noche a dar un paseo.

— "Aquí está bien, ¿Sentémonos?" — dijo Paige, mientras me señalaba un lugar del suelo para quedarnos.

— "Gracias Paige, lo estoy pasando muy bien".

Paige me quita el pelo que tenía en mi cara y me lo acomoda en mi oreja – "Gracias a ti por aceptar mi invitación".

— "¿Por qué yo Paige, de todas las mujeres en la Escuela, tuve que ser precisamente yo?" — sé que fue incomoda la pregunta, pero necesitaba saber.

— "Eres especial Em, te lo he dicho muchas veces" — me tomo de la mano y me miro con esos ojos tan cálidos que tiene.

— "Hay muchas mujeres más lindas que yo en la Escuela, tú lo eres, supongo que soy un poco insegura conmigo misma" — noté que mis mejillas se calentaban — "Igual es difícil de entender que sea precisamente yo".

— "La belleza es subjetiva, nunca me fio de ello, pero tú, tú eres distinta, eres la mejor parte de la belleza que ninguna imagen puede expresar. Eres hermosa Em, que te quede claro".

No pude evitar suspirar con todo lo que me dijo, realmente me gusta Paige no cabe duda.

— "Pensé que eras más tímida Paige".

— "El tímido siempre impresiona a aquellos que tienen paciencia para conocerlo mejor Em", me da una sonrisa y se acerca más a mí. Estamos mirándonos el uno al otro, hasta que unimos nuestros labios al fin, nunca cansaré disfrutar sus besos, esos besos que me hacen estremecer, pero este beso fue tornando más apasionado como lo fue en los camerinos está tarde, Paige me toma de la cintura atrayéndome más hacía ella, yo tengo mis manos agarrada en su cuello, nos separamos por un instante, ambas respirábamos con dificultad, está vez nos recostamos en el suelo frío, pero no lo fue tanto, ya que estaba cerca de Paige y sentía un calor invadiendo mi cuerpo, pedía más, esta vez nuestros pechos estaban más cerca de lo habitual, Paige acariciaba mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo recorriéndome con sus manos, no quería separarme de ella, pasamos mucho tiempo a este ritmo, pero mi cuerpo quería algo más, era una sensación tan rara, nunca me había pasado, pero me gustaba, quería que Paige siguiera tocándome, hasta que paro, se alejo un poco de mi yo todavía tenía mis manos rodeada en su cuello y agitada con todo esto, me sonrío y me dice –"Vamos, se nos va hacer tarde y tú Mamá se enojará con Hanna".

No me había dado cuenta de la hora, tenía razón, tenía que irme, así que nos paramos y nos dirigimos al coche para regresar cada una a su casa, en el camino estábamos agarradas de la mano, sin hablar, solamente miradas y risas, me dejo a mi casa, la bese y me baje del auto, no se fue hasta que yo entrará, mi Mamá estaba esperándome antes de irse a la cama, me pregunto mi día y como estuvo mi salida, no le di mucha explicaciones y nos fuimos a dormir , mañana Hanna me interrogara al igual que Aria, querrán saber todo con lujos y detalles.

Tuve una noche perfecta.

* * *

_Esté me salio un poco más largo, pero lo hice con mucho amor. Hoy hubo más Paily, espero que les agrade la idea de Spencer, de verdad tengo muchas sorpresas con respecto a Paily para que no sea tan monótono todo. _

_Me he demorado en actualizar (bueno no tanto) porque quería algo especial para esté capítulo. _

_Dejen Reviews para ver si continuo o no con esté Fanfic. Hasta luego :) _


	8. Chapter 8

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, ya que les corresponde a la serie Pretty Little Liars**

**Más abajo dejo una nota, dejen reviews :D **

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Paige

— "¿Cómo estuvo tú noche con Emily?" — me dijo Caleb, a él y a Mona le conté que saldría con Em y que estaba nerviosa.

— "Genial, estuvo increíble, realmente pude conectarme con Em" — mientras decía eso vi a Mona como abría sus ojos sorprendida.

— "¿Entonces, ya tuvieron mmm… relaciones?" — Parece que Mona no entendió el concepto de {Conectarme con Em}.

Caleb y yo nos largamos a reír, mientras Mona seguía con los ojos abiertos, me da un golpe en mi hombro — "Estoy hablando en serio" — Mona ya se estaba enojando.

Miré a Caleb y después a Mona — "No, no he tenido relaciones con Em, simplemente conversamos, pude conectarme con ella ¿Entiendes" — Mona asintió y se puso reír — "Lo siento pensé otra cosa".

— "Claro otra cosa" — dijo Caleb, mientras seguíamos en la cafetería conversando hasta que vi a Em.

— "Ahí está tu Amada" — dice Mona, mientras le da un mordisco a su Manzana.

— "Esta con Spencer, es mejor saludarla después, aparte tenemos que ir a clases Mona, nos toca con la señora bigotes, ósea de matemáticas" — Mientras decía eso, me levante tome mis cuadernos y nos dirigimos hacia nuestros casilleros, en ese momento choque miradas con Em, las dos nos pusimos coloradas y sonreímos, quizás ese fue nuestro saludo.

— "¡Uy!, Paige se nos está enamorando" — dijo Caleb, mientras veía como miraba a Em.

— "No digas eso, si recién están empezando" — defendiéndome Mona, quizás noto el colorete que tengo en mis mejillas — "Aunque, está a punto de caer en las redes del amor" — realmente Mona no quería defenderme, quería molestarme, yo solo los miré con una sonrisa y puse mis ojos en blancos, hablan cada tontería, que me alegra que ellos sean mis amigos y pueda comentarles estás cosas, quise ver nuevamente a Emily, pero ya estaba lejos y no podía encontrarla con mi vista.

— "Vamos mejor, se nos hace tarde, ya termino el tiempo de burlase de Paige" — dije mientras los veía riendo a carcajadas con las bromas que decian.

* * *

Emily

— "Cuéntame todo Emily, necesito saber con lujo y detalle, tú noche de pasión con Paige" — dijo finalmente Hanna, pensé que se le había olvidado.

— "Paige realmente es muy romántica" — mirando a Hanna y Aria que estaban poniendo atención a todo lo que diría y simplemente sonreí agachando la mirada, me hicieron recordar esa noche con Paige en el río.

— "¿Eso es todo?" — Pregunto Aria — "Cuéntanos más, ¿Qué hicieron?"-

— "Si Em, cuéntanos todo, exijo saber, ya que yo fui la que te cubrió con tu Madre" — dijo Hanna.

Spencer no decía nada, solamente tomaba atención a su cuaderno y simplemente escribía.

— "Cenamos, conversamos de muchas cosas y fuimos a dar un paseo a un río que estaba cerca" — cuando dije eso, vi como Aria y Hanna abrían sus ojos esperando a que le dijera algo más, Spencer levanto su cara para mirarme, parece que también quería saber algo.

— "¿Y…? ¿Cómo fue ese paseo?" — Hanna realmente quiere saber todo.

— "Sentí algo extraño, cuando estábamos en el suelo recostada, nos besábamos con mucha intensidad realmente"- sentía como mi estomago se apretaba al decir eso, todavía puedo sentir sus manos recorriendo mi espalda y sus besos.

— "Mi cuerpo, quería algo más, realmente deseaba algo más, cada vez estábamos más apegadas, hasta que Paige paro, porque se nos hacía tarde" — cuando termine de contar, Aria, Hanna y Spencer estaban con la boca abierta.

— "¿Paige paro?, Dios estabas candente Emily" — dijo Hanna riéndose de la situación, Aria hizo lo mismo, pero Spencer estaba enojada.

— "Spencer ¿Qué te pasa? "- pregunto Aria, viendo la mirada seria que tenía.

— "Nada, necesito tomar Aire" — se levanto y se fue, casi empujaba a la gente por salir de ahí, cada vez está más rara Spencer.

Hanna y Aria, seguían con sus miradas burlonas y lo único que decían es "Emily que candente estabas" mientras tomaban su cuadernos para irnos a clases.

* * *

Paige

Estábamos con Mona en el baño cuando sentimos, que Spencer entra enojada y cierra la puerta. Spencer se dirige hasta mí y me empuja contra la pared.

— "Te advertí que te alejaras de Emily" —

— "Y yo te dije que cerras los ojos cuando estuviera con ella" — ¿Vamos a tener nuevamente una discusión? Ya me está aburriendo Spencer y sus arrebatos de Amiga protectora.

— "Te voy a desenmascarar Paige, ya te lo dije" — estaba vez Spencer me estaba amenazando.

Mona estaba tan sorprendida con la actitud de Spencer, supongo que nunca la había visto así.

— "¿Emily sabe que vienes a pelear siempre con Paige en el baño?" — pregunto Mona con un tono amenazador y cruzándose de brazos.

Spencer la ignoró por completo.

— "¿Sabes Spencer? Estás comportando muy ridícula, Realmente ya me tienes harta con tu actitud de defensora personal de Emily, ¡ELLA YA NO ES UNA NIÑA! Que te quede claro, Emily quiere estar conmigo, me quiere a mí y te diré algo que queda entre las dos, Besa muy bien" — realmente puedo ser cruel cuando quiero, y note que a Spencer le molesto ese comentario.

— "No me importa las cosas que me digas, yo cuidaré de Emily de aberraciones como tú, la protegeré como lo hago siempre" – está vez Spencer me dijo todo eso enojada y me empujo nuevamente, ¿Quiere pelear acaso?

Está vez yo le devolví el empujón, ya no me dejaré intimidar por Spencer, aunque sea una de las mejores amigas de Emily, yo tengo que defenderme.

— "Tú no me conoces Spencer, puedo ser peor que tú, ¿Cómo crees que se comportaría Emily si le dijera que su mejor amiga no es lo que cree? — Spencer abrió sus ojos y estaba dudosa con la pregunta que le hice.

— "¿De qué mierda estás hablando Paige? Explícate" —

— "¿Sabe Emily que todo esté alboroto que haces es simplemente porque te gusta?" – una bomba, lo sé, era más que obvio todo este asunto.

Spencer no dijo nada, se quedo callada un buen rato, yo solo la miré y me cruce de brazos al igual que Mona, ella no podía hacer mucho ya que es tan chiquitita.

— "Esto no se va a quedar así Paige" – Spencer nos miro y se dirigió a la puerta para irse, antes de que se fuera yo le grite.

—"Bueno Spencer, te estaré esperando aquí mismo por si quieres otra charla como está" – Spencer se dio vuelta a mirarme y me levanto su ceja intimidadora, yo le devolví el mismo gesto pero con una sonrisa. Está vez se fue y cerró la puerta de sopetón.

— "¿Qué fue eso?"- pregunto Mona.

— "No lo sé, pero Emily tiene que saber". Abrazo a Mona para irnos del lugar, ya que en si tenía bastante carga negativa.

Cuando salimos del baño, por suerte me encontré con Emily, Mona saludo y me dio un gesto de que se iría a clases.

— "Hola Paige" — Emily se acerca y me da un beso.

— "¿Ahora nos saludaremos siempre así?" — robándole otro beso a Emily, como me encanta hacer esto.

— "Supongo que sí, aparte no hay nadie en los pasillos, tengo que aprovechar esto" — tomando mi mano e indicando que fuéramos a caminar, ya que las dos terminamos las clases y teníamos que ir a entrenar.

— "Emily, tengo que contarte algo sobre Spencer" — Emily me interrumpe — "Lo sé, lo sé, se está comportando muy extraña, de verdad siento mucho que te miré tan feo, pero ella es así, dale tiempo ya te aceptara, Hanna y Aria lo hacen"- me eleva una sonrisa cálida, realmente estoy confundida no sé si contarle o no.

— "Em"- está vez tome airé para decirlo — "Spencer me ha estado amenazando diciendo que me iba a desenmascarar, cosa que no sé qué cosa sería, pero las dos veces se ha comportado agresiva conmigo, empujándome y cerrando las puertas".

Emily me mira sorprendida y se queda callada, cuando llegamos a los camerinos, toma sus cosas sin decir nada.

— "¿Emily?"- me estaba preocupando.

— "Paige, yo sé que Spencer es seria para sus cosas, pero no es necesario inventar esas cosas como estas, la conozco y no sería capaz de hacer lo que me dices".

¿Qué? ¿De verdad Emily cree que invente todo esto?, no lo puedo creer, pensé que sería lo mejor hablar de esto, antes que Spencer nuevamente me encaré en el baño, —

— "¿Crees que estoy inventando todo esto?"- nuevamente el silencio invadió el lugar, quería decirle que Mona era testigo, pero no sacaba nada Emily está cegada.

-"Pensé que eras inteligente, pero veo que no, nos vemos Emily"- no pude tolerar su desprecio, todo gracias a Spencer.

* * *

Emily

No puedo creer que Paige haya inventado todo eso, ¿Spencer agresiva? Si puede ser un poco terca o seria para algunas cosas, pero ella no es así.

El entrenamiento fue un poco raro, ya que Paige me ignoraba completamente, al igual que yo lo hice con ella, pero me sentía mal, me apretaba el estomago tenía un presentimiento de que Paige decía la verdad y que Spencer se comporto de esa forma con ella.

Llame a Hanna y Aria, cuando llegue a casa necesitaba que me dieran su punto de vista de lo que ocurrió hoy con Paige.

— "¿Qué pasa Em?, vine lo más rápido que pude a tu casa" — Justo atrás venía Aria preocupada, subieron a mi habitación y nos sentamos.

— "Hoy Paige me dijo que Spencer la había amenazado dos veces y que esas dos veces ha sido agresiva con ella".

— "¿Spencer?" — dijo Hanna.

— "¿Agresiva?" — Aria pregunto.

— "No lo creo, sé que se había comportado extraña, pero ¿Agresiva y Amenazando? No puedo creerlo realmente" — dijo finalmente Hanna, yo concordaba con lo mismo.

— "¿Pero que sacaría Paige con mentir de esa forma?" — vacilando un poco la pregunta Aria.

— "No lo sé, ¿Celos? Ósea de parte de Paige" — dijo Hanna.

Aria me quedo mirando, viendo como estaba dudosa con todo lo que paso. Una parte de mi dice que Paige dice la verdad, últimamente Spencer se ha comportado muy extraña, hasta no me sorprendería que fuera hablar con Paige, pero no de esa forma como lo describe.

— "¿Qué piensas tú Emily?" — dijo Aria.

— "Me comporte muy niña chica al lado de Paige, no sabía que decir, solo dije que Spencer no era así. Paige me dijo que pensaba que era más inteligente y pienso lo mismo, antes de juzgar lo que sucedió, me tenía que a ver acercado a Spencer y preguntar" — realmente me comporte como una niña de 10 años defendiendo a su amiga.

— "Lo hiciste por instinto Em, no te mortifiques, Spencer es tu amiga de años, Paige es alguien que vienes recién conociendo, era como obvio tu reacción" — dijo Hanna aliviando un poco la carga de conciencia que tengo.

— "Hanna tiene razón Em, deberías hablar con Spencer y saber la verdad, ¿Te imaginas si es verdad lo que dijo Paige? Tendrías que acercarte y pedir unas disculpas" — me miro Aria al decir eso y se acerco para abrazarme.

— "Quizás debería hacer eso" — abrazando a Hanna y Aria, realmente hablar con ellas me quitan peso de encima, me comporte muy tonta delante de Paige y debe estar enojada, aunque si es mentira lo que dijo, yo debería estar enojada con ella por inventar cosas sobre Spencer.

* * *

Paige

Tenía que a verme quedado callada y no decirle nada a Emily, era obvio su reacción por defender a su amiga, a mi me viene conociendo hace muy poco y lo de nosotras empezó muy rápido, pero aún así no sé por qué estoy tan enojada.

Me tiré en la cama y sentí que alguien toca la puerta, yo estaba boca abajo y dije que pasara.

Alguien se sentó en mi cama y la escuche hablar, esa voz es tan familiar, me acomodé bien y la vi.

— "Hola Paige, tú Mamá me dejo pasar" — Eliana.

No puedo creerlo, desde que me fui que no tuve contacto con ella, sigue siendo la misma, su pelo rojo con rulos que caían a sus hombros, sus ojos verdes, sus mejillas rosadas y su sonrisa reconfortante, me quede un buen rato viendo a Eliana, después de todo ella es mi amiga, pero también fue la primera chica a la que bese.

— "¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" — Dijo Eliana mientras se tocaba la cara, tratando de quitar algo que no había.

— "No, no tienes nada, es solo que me sorprende verte aquí".

— "Lo sé, mi Papá consiguió trabajo aquí y el jefe es ni nada más ni nada menos que tu Padre, obviamente me llego contando y me dijo donde vivías" — Eliana se acerco y me abrazo.

— "Te extrañe Eli, pensé que no te volvería a ver más" — respondiendo el abrazo.

— "Lo sé Pai" – si lo sé, es ridículo el nombre, pero era el apodo que me tenía hace tiempo Eli.

— "No quiero sonar psicópata o algo por el estilo, pero me inscribí en la misma Escuela que vas tú, ya que no quiero ser la típica nueva y quiero de verdad estar con alguien que conozco" — cuando dijo eso, me alegre mucho, pero por otro lado me acordé de Emily, ella no sabe quién es exactamente la niña con la que me bese, pero cuando se enteré no sé que pasara, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Em, está enojada conmigo por qué cree que invente cosas sobre Spencer.

— "Me alegro mucho, realmente no tengo muchos amigos ahí, solamente dos Caleb y Mona" — mostrándole una foto que tenía en mi móvil.

— "¿Tienes amigos? — burlándose.

— "¿Pensé que eras tímida y que te costaría entablar alguna conversación con extraños" — dijo Eli, mientras me miraba y se reía.

— "Lo sé, yo también me sorprendo, pero bueno aquí estoy, luchando por sobrevivir"

Así estuve toda la tarde conversando con Eli, mientras me contaba cosas desde que me fui y obviamente le conté lo que pase estás semanas en la Escuela, omite contarle sobre Em, porque no estaba segura si hacerlo o no, pero cuando arregle las cosas con Em, le contaré.

* * *

_Si Hubo peleíta hihi, lo siento si aman mucho a Spencer, pero quería poner trama en esté asunto, de verdad lo siento._

_Me hedemorado en actualizar, ya que estoy pendiente de muchas cosas y se e ha juntado todo, pero por lo menos actualizo, tarde, pero actualizo._

_Espero que le haya gustado, cualquier sugerencia, bienvenida sea. Dejen reviews para poder saber si prosigo o no con esto. Un beso. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Estos personajes no me corresponden, ya que les pertenecen a la serie Pretty Littl Liars. **

**Más abajo dejo una nota, dejen Reviews.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Emily

Ya pasado 4 días lo ocurrido con Paige, supongo que todavía no logro creer que Spencer haya sido así con ella. Aria y Hanna me dicen que hable con Spencer, pero tengo miedo de hacerlo y que sea verdad, aunque tengo que hablarlo si o si, pero llevo mucho tiempo siendo amiga de Spencer, antes de Aria o Hanna, es obvio sentirme así.

Aparte Paige anda en otro mundo, la he visto con una niña peli roja, pasan mucho tiempo juntas, obviamente me carcomen los celos, pero primero tengo que aclarar ciertas dudas, antes de ser una loca celosa reclamando lo que es suyo {Si, a Paige la considero mía}.

— "Estas muy distraída Emily, si no hablas enseguida con Spencer, lo haremos nosotras y sabes que a mí no me gusta quedar con la duda" — Me dijo Hanna interrumpiendo mis pensamientos; Aria no hablaba mucho, solo asintió con lo dicho.

— "Lo haré hoy día Hanna, no te preocupes, he pasado muy malas noches y no estado en mi 100% en mis entrenamientos, ya que me distraigo cuando veo a Paige" — De verdad estoy muy distraída, falta unos pocos días para ir a al campeonato y la entrenadora Fulton me ha dado un ultimátum, de que si no doy lo mejor de mí, me dejaría fuera del campeonato.

— "¡Emily!" — me grita Aria.

— "Lo siento, ¿Vamos a clases mejor?" —

Al momento de dirigirnos a nuestros casilleros, pude ver a Paige, estaba sola, caminábamos en direcciones diferentes, nos cruzamos, solamente hubieron miradas, ni siquiera pude reaccionar para poder saludarla. ¡Por Dios Emily!, ya no eres una niña chiquita.

— "Está tensa la cosa aquí parece" — Dijo Hanna mientras vio lo que paso con Paige.

— "Si te dije Hanna, no nos hablamos" —

— "Entonces ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué conozca a otra persona y tú quedes sola por los arrebatos de Spencer?" —

Al momento de oír eso con Hanna, quedamos boqui abierta ¿Aria dijo eso?

— "Muy bien piernas cortas" Hanna me mira — "Aria tiene razón Emily, no es que dudemos de Spencer, pero tienes que hablar" —

— "Ya les dije que lo haría, si me juntaré hoy con Spencer hablar" — Desde que Spencer se fue con su padres por unos asuntos familiares, no he podido hablar con ella desde lo ocurrido y he estado atormentada todos estos días, sin poder concentrarme en nada.

* * *

Paige

— "¿Todavía no hablas con Emily?" — dijo Caleb.

— "No. La extraño ¿Sabes?" —

— "Está más que claro, te he notado triste a pesar de que tu vieja amiga esté aquí" —

Caleb tiene razón, debería estar feliz de que Eliana estuviese aquí conmigo, No me entiendo. Estoy bien, me río y me divierto, pero en el fondo siento un vacio que no desaparece aunque esté riendo a carcajadas.

— "Hola Pai "— Eliana siempre interrumpe cada vez que pienso.

— "Hola Eli, ¿Cómo estás?" — Caleb se levanta de la mesa en que compartíamos — "Iré a buscar a Mona, tenemos un trabajo que hacer" — saludando a Eliana, se va.

— "¿Cómo estuvo tu corrida está mañana?" — Quitándome la manzana que tenía en las manos y dándole un mordisco.

— "Como todas Eli, como todas" — Le quite la manzana que estaba a punto de morderla, la miro y me paro, Eliana me sigue.

— "¿Quién es esa niña que está ahí?" — Apuntando donde estaba Emily con Hanna y Aria.

— "Se llama Emily "— Quitando la vista hacia Emily, me dirijo a la sala de Español que me toca.

— "Es linda, ¿Te gusta?" —

— "¿Hablamos después Eli?" —

Eliana ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa, todavía no quiero hablarle de Emily hasta no solucionar el lío que tengo con ella.

Llego a la sala y me siento, Eliana entra y se sienta en el puesto vacio que estaba al costado mío derecho.

— "¿Qué haces aquí?" — le dije mientras veía como se acomodaba en el puesto.

— "Me toca está clase Paige" — Me frunce el ceño, mientras sacaba su cuaderno.

— "Se me olvido, lo siento" —

Cuando llega el profesor, veo a Emily entrar a la sala corriendo, se me había olvidado completamente que tenemos está misma clase juntas.

Nos quedamos mirando por un rato, pero para mí fue algo eterno, era como si fuéramos las únicas en el salón. Emily me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa, realmente la extraño, me da una lástima que esté pasando todo esto, justo cuando me sentía segura con ella.

— "Paige, te estoy hablando" — Nuevamente Eliana interrumpiendo cada vez que pienso, se me había olvidado eso de ella.

— "Estoy un poco distraída Eli" —

— "¿Tienes algo con ella?" —

— "¿Con quién?" — Eliana es tan detallista, creo que al fin y al cabo tendré que contarle todo.

Eliana me miró, haciendo un gesto con su ceja.

— "Supongo que quieres saber todo ¿No?" —

— "Tienes toda la razón Pai, ¿Después de que entrenes, nos juntamos? —

— "Te llamo ¿Bueno?, ahora pongamos atención, que el Profesor nos está mirando mucho a las dos" —

— "No sería primera vez que nos retaran por esto Paige" —

— "Lo sé" — Me acuerdo que en la Escuela anterior, nos retaban mucho en clases, ya que hablábamos mucho y siempre terminábamos fuera del salón castigadas.

* * *

Emily

— "Ha sido una clase muy tortuosa" — Le dije a Hanna, mientras ella leía una revista

Estábamos en su casa después de que termine de entrenar, ya que quería que la acompañase porque su Mamá hoy llegaría tarde y no le gusta estar sola.

— "¿Por qué?" — Hanna obviamente le tomaba más atención a la revista que a mí.

— "Hoy estaba con Paige en clases, me di cuenta de que se lleva muy bien con la niña nueva "— De verdad eso me ponía mal.

— "Noto tus celos Em" —

— "¿Qué? No estoy celosa Hanna" —

— "Sigo notándolos" — Ni siquiera me estaba mirando.

— "Hanna, deja de mirar esa revista y tómame un poco de atención" —

Hanna dejo la revista en su cama, se acomoda y me mira.

— "¿Viste? Sigo notando tus celos" —

— "Eres insoportable cuando quieres Hanna" —

— "Tú dejaste de hablar con ella, no sé porque te preocupa. Aparte la niña es nueva, Paige es nueva ¿Qué tiene de raro?" —

— "Paige dejo de hablarme y no tiene nada de malo que hable con esa chica nueva" —

— "Tú tienes la culpa de que Paige dejará de hablarte, si hubieras hablado con Spencer de un principio, no estarías así" — Hanna tomo nuevamente la revista para seguir leyendo.

— "Supongo que tenía miedo" — Hanna me miro por un momento y volvió su vista hacía la revista.

— "La chica nueva es linda" —

— "De aquí noto tus celos" —

— "Ya cállate Hanna, sigue con tu revista, yo iré a prepararme algo" —

— "Tráeme algo a mi también por favor" —

Salí de la habitación, me dirigí hacía la cocina a preparar algo. No sé porque saque mi celular, empecé a buscar el número de Paige y me quede mirándolo un buen rato, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba a punto de marcarle, lo deje encima de la mesa, lo volví a tomar y esta vez me fui a mensajería. Le mande un mensaje a Paige.

_Aunque no lo creas, te extraño Paige. Emily. _

Apreté el botón enviar, me llego una alerta de que el mensaje fue enviado exitosamente. En un momento me arrepentí tanto de mandarle un mensaje, que no sabía si lo respondería o no, así que apague el celular.

* * *

Paige

El lunes partimos al campeonato y quiero dejar todas mis cosas lista, faltan ya 3 días para que sea lunes, pero necesito dejar ahora todo listo, es una manía que tengo desde hace tiempo.

En esto, siento que tocan la puerta. Era Eliana, me ayudaría a guardar algunas cosas, aparte quería hablar conmigo, sabe que no le he contado todo y está empezando a sospechar.

— "Deberías llevar esto, te quedaría genial y matarías a todos en el campeonato" — Pasando, vio una camisa con tiras negra, me la muestra y la pone en la maleta que estaba encima de la cama.

— "Estaba pensando en llevarla, pero tienes razón, tengo que impresionar" — Me voy hacía la cama para sentarme y en eso sonó mi celular, no le tome importancia, ya que podría ser mi Papá y no quería hablar con él.

— "¿Entonces?" — Me mira Eliana.

— "Bueno. Emily la conocí porque va en el mismo equipo de natación que yo, es la capitana" —

— "Quiero la parte más interesante, sáltate algunas cosas" — Eliana abre sus ojos y se acomoda su pelo con rulos.

— "Estamos saliendo, bueno, estábamos, no lo sé, paso algo extraño con una de sus mejores amigas y dejamos de hablarnos" — Cuando le conté todo lo ocurrido con Spencer, Eliana me mira frunciendo el ceño.

— "¿Quién es esa tal Spencer que viene a tratarte así? Espera cuando me la encuentre" —

— "No harás nada Eli, así pasaron las cosas con Emily, se metían en nuestra relación" —

— "¿Era sería su relación entonces?" —

— "Yo lo consideraba así. Mi Madre sabía que salía con alguien, bueno con una mujer, lo consideraba importante" —

En eso Eliana me mira enojada y se levanta.

— "¿Le contaste a tu Madre de nosotras Paige?" —

— "¿Nosotras? Eli, no hubo nada entre nosotras, solo unos besos y eso" —

— "¡Oh!, Pensé que lo harías, yo consideré lo de nosotras algo serio Paige" —

— "Eli ¿Qué te pasa? —

Eliana se sienta al lado mío, me toma la mano y me la aprieta, estaba con la mirada gacha, toma aire y me miraba, vi sus ojos cristalinos.

— "Supongo que me toca a mi contarte todo Paige" —

— "¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás bien?" —

— "Lo estaba cuando llegue a tu casa y te encontré aquí, hasta que me di cuenta que mirabas de otra manera a Emily" —

No dije nada, solo la miré. No sé a qué venía está conversación, me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

— "Paige nunca te lo dije, pero pase mucho tiempo sufriendo por ti, pensé que nunca volvería a verte, hasta que mi Papá me dio la noticia de que trabajaría con tu Padre y que vendríamos a vivir aquí" —

Seguía en silencio, solamente la escucha atenta.

— "Estaba tan ansiosa de verte Paige, pensé que volvería a ser como era antes"— Ella toma airé era como si estuviese ahogada contándome todo esto.

— "Estuve mucho tiempo enamorada de ti Paige, pensé que al venir aquí podría confesarte todo esto, ya que suponía que sentías lo mismo que yo, pero el solo hecho de que no me corresponde me pone un poco mal" —

Al momento de decirme esto, me levante de la cama y empecé a dar vueltas en círculo, estaba segura que estaba soñando, pero no, no lo estaba.

Eliana se levanta me toma de la mano y me pone frente de ella, me toma la cabeza y me besa, yo quede con los ojos abiertos, no le correspondí al beso, me quede quieta un buen rato. Ella noto que estaba perpleja y que no le estaba correspondiendo, se aleja y me pide disculpas, abre la puerta y se va.

Está bien, quizás hubo un tiempo que si me gustaba, pero solo eso gustar, me asusto mucho la palabra {Enamorar}, Claro que uno se enamora y también siente miedo: de que al otro se le acabe el amor, o que se vaya, o que se lo lleven, o el simple hecho de no ser correspondido, quizás esté es el caso de Eliana, porque yo estoy consciente de que a mí me gusta Emily, la quiero y la extraño.

* * *

Emily

En la casa de Hanna vimos una película. Cuando me di cuenta de que era tarde Hanna me abraza y me obligo a quedarme con ella, ya que su Mamá todavía no llegaba, avise a mi casa de que me quedaría fuera y que mañana llegaría a ordenar las cosas del campeonato, Mi mamá no sabe qué estoy con un pie adentro y un pie afuera para ir a competir, no quiero contarle nada, me bombardearía de preguntas, por eso la entrenadora Fulton me dio una segunda oportunidad. Mañana tengo que ir al gimnasio para que pueda demostrarle que si puedo ir a competir el Lunes y que daré todo de mí. Me dijo que tenía que hacer una carrera con un tiempo limitado.

Prendí el celular para ver si tenía algún mensaje, pero fue en vano ya que no tenía nada, estaba vacía mi bandeja de entrada, así que me resigne, tengo la culpa y Paige está enojada conmigo. Spencer al final llegaría mañana en la mañana ya que hubo un atraso con su vuelo, otro día más que esperar para saber la verdad, que complicado es todo esto.

Ya eran las 9:00 am, así que me levante, Hanna seguía durmiendo, así que le deje una nota indicando que me fui antes porque tenía que ir a entrenar.

Llegue a mi casa, me duche, tome mis cosas y me fui.

— "¿Estás lista Emily?" — La entrenadora Fulton me indica el tiempo en que tengo que hacer el recorrido, me relaje escuchando música y me puse en mi posición, di lo mejor de mí, me olvide de todo, estaba concentrada en lo que hacía, sin tener pensamientos vagos de Paige o de Spencer, era yo divirtiéndome en la pileta aunque estuviese presionada, aunque si lo estaba, pero me olvide de todo.

Llegue a la Meta y vi que la entrenadora Fulton me da una enorme sonrisa, diciendo que lo había logrado y que me esperaba el Lunes temprano para ir, será una semana llena de competencias con distintas Escuelas.

Cuando termine de ducharme y salir del camarín, vi a Spencer que estaba afuera del gimnasio.

— "¿Qué haces aquí Spencer?" — Se me acerca y me da un abrazo.

— "Te extrañe Em" —

Yo le devolví el abrazo.

Ya era el momento de hablar las cosas, no esperaría otro día más para poder resolver las cosas, necesitaba saber la verdad.

* * *

_Espero que no me odien, por lo menos ya van captando como es la trama del fanfic :)_

_Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejar reviews y dar su opinión, también gracias a las personas que leen, pero no dejan nada hahah se agradece a todo. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Como cabe mencionar estos personajes les corresponde a la serie Pretty Little Liars **

**Más abajo dejo una nota, como suelo hacer siempre. Dejen Reviews **

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Emily

Después de abrazar a Spencer, me alejé un poco.

— Sabes que tenemos que hablar ¿Cierto? —

— Lo sé Em — En ese momento Spencer me hace señas para que caminemos.

— ¿Me dirás que paso con Paige? — Pregunto Spencer.

— Dejamos de hablarnos —

— ¿Terminaron? —

— ¡No! — Le dije a Spencer con mi tono elevado. — Bueno, no sé. Hace días que dejamos de hablarnos —

— Me alegro — Dijo Spencer, tomando mi brazo.

Cuando me di cuenta del gesto que hizo, me corrí. Ya me estaba empezando a enojar.

— ¿Te alegra de que esté triste? Quiero que me cuentes lo que realmente paso Spencer, estoy cansada de pensar y tratar de entender lo sucedió entre ustedes dos —

— Emily, ella no es para ti. Lo mejor es que estén separadas —

Cuando oí lo que dijo Spencer me invadió una rabia por dentro que quería zamarrearla, no me está contando nada.

— ¡Spencer! Deja de rodeos. ¿Es verdad que atacabas a Paige en el baño? —

Esta vez la miré a los ojos, noté el nerviosismo de Spencer, la conozco tan bien, sabría de inmediato si ella me miente o no.

— Solamente trataba de advertirle que no se acercará más a ti —

— ¡Explícate Spencer —

— Solamente quería protegerte Emily, ella no es para ti. Te mereces a alguien mejor y lo sabes —

— Tú no sabes a quién merezco o no. ¿Agrediste a Paige? — Esta vez le pregunte eso con mi mirada gacha.

— Si la he empujado un par de veces, pero no era con intención. De verdad, solo trataba de protegerte —

— ¿Protegerme de qué? — Me acerque Spencer siendo desafiante ante ella.

Spencer también se acerco, en un momento no me había dado cuenta cuando estábamos muy cerca. Solamente nos quedamos mirando. Me toma de la mano y se acerca más a mí.

— Emily necesito decirte algo — Noté la mirada de Spencer, estaba cristalina.

Spencer se acerca más a mí. ¡No pude ser! Spencer trataba de besarme. Me alejé de ella, realmente no quería oír lo que quería decirme.

— Me tengo que ir. Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas para el campeonato del lunes —

Spencer trato de detenerme, pero fue imposible ya que me eché a correr al auto.

* * *

Paige

Ya era el día del campeonato, estoy muy nerviosa. No sé cómo me irá, tampoco sé cómo me comportaré con Emily.

Cuando noté mi celular anoche me di cuenta que tenía un mensaje de texto en el que decía que me extrañaba, no fui capaz de responderle.

Mis padres ya estaban esperándome en el comedor. Se me había olvidado completamente que ellos querían ir a verme. Que desagradable, quieren ponerme aún más nerviosa.

— Hija debemos hablar — Dijo mi Papá.

— ¿Qué les pasa? — Noté que mi Mamá estaba triste.

— No podremos ir con tu Madre a verte, ya que tengo está semana una reunión muy importante y tendré que viajar —

No saben la alegría que tenía, pero no podía aparentarles lo feliz que estaba.

— ¡Oh! Que mal, me hubiese gustado que fueran — Eso es mentira por su puesto.

Mi Madre me da un abrazo y me desea suerte. Mi Padre me dice que compraría otra vitrina para poner mis trofeos y mis medallas de primer lugar. Siempre hace lo mismo.

Cuando salgo de mi casa con mi bolso listo, veo que Eliana estaba esperando afuera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunté.

— Quería saber si podría llevarte a la Escuela hoy día —

— Pretendía tomar el Bus. Sabes que hoy me iré por una semana —

— Si sé, por eso quería ofrecerme. Aparte me siento mal por lo que paso la otra noche — Pude ver que Eliana estaba siendo sincera con lo que me decía.

— Bueno, hoy serás mi chofer — Eliana se me acerca y me abraza.

— ¿Te tengo que abrir la puerta también? — Preguntó Eliana sarcásticamente.

— Tienes que hacerlo, si eres mi chofer —

Eliana me abrió la puerta del auto y obviamente hizo el gesto de sus brazos que realizan siempre los choferes cuando le abren y le cierran la puerta a alguien importante. Yo solo me largué a reír.

Llegué a la Escuela y me di cuenta que la entrenadora Fulton estaba afuera frente de un Bus esperando a que llegara todo el equipo. Abracé fuerte a Eliana, me deseo suerte, al separarme de ella vi a Emily mirándome, yo le sonreí y me dirigí hacía el bus.

— ¡Paige! Podemos hablar — Reconocí de inmediato la voz, me doy vuelta y estaba ella.

— ¡Hola Emily! — Estaba nerviosa, hace días que no hablaba con ella.

— Necesitamos hablar Paige —

— Me encantaría Emily, pero quiero estar concentrada cuando lleguemos, tendremos de inmediato la competencia —

— ¿Me vas a estar evitando siempre? — Pregunto Emily, estaba ves note que sus ojos estaban centrados a los míos.

— No es eso, solamente quiero estar bien ahora. ¿Hablemos más Tarde? —

— Bueno como quieras — Tomo el bolso que lo tenía en el suelo y se subió al Bus.

Me fui con otra compañera sentada, obviamente noto que con Emily no hablábamos mucho y me interrogaba.

La Entrenadora nos explico que cada una tendríamos una habitación en el hotel, ya que la privacidad siempre ha sido un tema entre nosotras.

* * *

Emily

Tengo que hacer algo para poder hablar con Paige, sé que está enojada y que no quiere hablar. La he extrañado mucho.

Llegamos al lugar donde realizaría la competencia, después de esto, nos mostrarían el hotel donde nos quedaríamos está semana y nuestras habitaciones.

— ¡Emily! — Me di vuelta y era Ashley la quien gritaba.

— Competiremos de inmediato. Tenemos que ir a cambiarnos —

Tome mis cosas y me fui con ella, no me había dado cuenta que me había quedado como tonta mirando el lugar, era muy lindo.

— Bueno chicas, como saben nos toca con un equipo fuerte. Necesito la mayor concentración en esto — Dijo la entrenadora Fulton.

— Emily, tú serás la primera en entrar como Capitana que eres, después entrarán las demás y por último Paige será el ancla —

Cuando dijo esto último, miré a Paige con cara de apoyarle, ella me devolvió la mirada y me sonrió, como amo esa sonrisa.

Estando ya en la competencia estaba muy nerviosa, que me puse a escuchar música para poder relajarme, bueno estaban todos así. Paige estaba sentada con sus manos cruzadas, no la vi nerviosa, al contrario la vi muy relajada.

Me saque la chaqueta, ya era la hora. En eso siento que alguien toma mi mano.

— Lo harás bien Emily, concéntrate. Piensa que es solo un juego y olvídate que compites —

Paige me dijo todo eso, note que en ningún momento dudo con lo que dijo, me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla. Estaba tan tranquila con las palabras que me dijo Paige, que me olvide completamente de todo, era solamente ella.

Tocaron el silbato, entre de inmediato al agua e hice lo que me recomendó Paige, olvidarme que estaba compitiendo. En mi cabeza aparecieron muchas imágenes en la cual estaba con Paige nadando, cuando competíamos entre nosotras o nos poníamos a nadar por diversión.

Era ya la segunda vuelta y no sabía como estaba, en momento veía como Paige gritaba y alentaba. Ya estaba por terminar la vuelta. Al momento de terminar trato de reaccionar y veo que mi equipo empieza a celebrar, la entrenadora me da la mano para que pueda subir y todos se me acercan para felicitarme.

— Sé que lo ibas a logar — En ese momento no pensaba, tenía mi mente en blanco. Solo me dedique a abrazar fuerte a Paige.

Pasaron las demás, estábamos ganando por muy poco necesitábamos que Paige ganase está y estaríamos logrando el objetivo de esta competencia.

Era el turno de Paige, note como estaba de nerviosa, lo único que hacía era moverse de un lado a otro, intente acercarme a ella pero la note muy ida, me imaginó que sus padres tienen que ver con esto.

— ¿Paige estás bien? —

— Lo estoy Emily, solamente estoy nerviosa, es normal— Me decía todo esto caminando un lado a otro.

La pare, le tome del brazo y la acerque a mí.

— No tienes que estar nerviosa, eres buena, las demás deberían estar nerviosa por competir contigo—

— Gracias Em — Me abraza, al momento de separarnos nos quedamos mirando un rato, nos mirábamos los labios. ¡Dios! De verdad no podía resistirme, necesitaba tocar nuevamente esos labios. No lo dude, tome la iniciativa y la bese, por unos segundos pensé que me rechazaría el beso, pero fue al contrario, note como me correspondía, esté beso lo anhelaba hace mucho. Nos separamos y me miro con una sonrisa.

— Nos vemos después — Dijo Paige.

— Suerte Paige —

* * *

Paige

Después de eso beso no queda duda de que realmente me encanta Emily. Se me había olvidado completamente que tenía que entrar al agua.

— Vamos Paige tu puedes — Dijo la entrenadora Fulton

Me puse las fajas y me incorporé en el lugar, esperé a que tocaran el silbato y empecé a nadar, tome el consejo que le hice a Emily, olvidarme que competía y que solo estaba divirtiéndome. Escuchaba la gente como gritaba, pero sobre todo destaque el grito de mi Equipo alentándome.

Ya estaba terminando y no sabía cómo iba, solo estaba dedica completamente a nadar.

Al momento de tocar la pared de la piscina, salí del agua, estaban todos gritando y celebrando, mis compañeras me tomaron y empezaron a elevarme, la entrenadora me abraza y me dice que hice un record.

Con toda la gente que tenía encima, lo único que quería era ver a Emily.

Alguien me toma del brazo y me da vuelta. Era Emily con una tremenda sonrisa, me besa y me abraza muy fuerte.

— Te dije que lo lograrías —

— Con el beso que me diste, cualquiera hubiera ganado —

— Que graciosa — Dijo Emily ruborizándose

— Te tengo que pedir disculpas por cómo me comporte contigo Paige —

— No hace falta, ya paso ¿Estamos bien ahora? —

Emily me toma de la mano y me responde.

— Si, si lo estamos —

— Supongo que tenemos que celebrar esta noche — Dijo Ashley interrumpiéndonos.

— Si, tenemos que ir a celebrar — Dijo Emily, mirando para ver si la contradecía o no.

— Bueno, cuenten conmigo, aunque no soy de ir a fiestas —

— No creo que te aburras, tienes a tu chica para que te haga compañía — Cuando dijo eso Ashley, Emily y yo nos ruborizamos.

Llegamos al hotel donde nos alojaríamos y me di cuenta que mi habitación está al lado de Emily.

— Nos vemos más rato Paige —

— Hasta más rato Em —

Abrí la puerta y lo primero que hice fue echarme en la cama, estaba muy cansada, ha sido un día con muchas emociones, pero lo mejor que sin planear nada, estoy bien con Emily. Con mi Emily.

* * *

_Bueno hasta ahí, he demorado en subir el capítulo porque he tenido muchas cosas que hacer._

_Muchas gracias a las personas que se dedican a dejar Reviews para mi es lo mejor, porque me hacen notar que prosiga con esto. _

_Cualquier aporte al fanfic es bienvenido. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Como cabe recordar, estos personajes no me pertenecen ya que les corresponde a la serie Pretty Little Liars**

**Disfruten del capítulo y recuerden dejar Reviews. **

* * *

Capitulo 11

Emily

Me probaba y me probaba ropa, quería verme bien está noche, pero parece que no eche lo necesario ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Yo no tenía idea de que arreglaría las cosas con Paige y mucho menos que saldríamos está noche.

¡Perfecto! Encontré algo. Si hubiese estado Hanna aquí me hubiera retado diciendo ¿Cómo no echaste en tu maleta el vestido y los tacos?

Habían tocado la puerta, mientras yo estaba maquillándome

— ¿Quién es? —

— Soy yo ¿Estás lista? —

No puede ser ¿Tanto me demoré?

— ¡Voy enseguida Paige! —

— No te demores tanto Emiy que Ashley está como loca aquí —

Esa Ashley siempre hace de las suyas, desde que entro al equipo, ha sido un desorden, siempre está metida en todo y quiere saber todo, pero bueno, la queremos igual es muy adorable cuando quiere.

— Siento la demora Paige —

Cuando dije eso no entendí porque motivo Paige me quedo mirando por tanto rato ¿Me veo mal? Solamente me puse unos vaqueros con mis botas usuales que ocupo casi siempre, mí camisa cuadrille roja con negro y chaqueta negra.

— ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —

Ashley le da un empujón a Paige

— Te vez tan linda Emily. Parece que Paige se quedo muda — Dijo Ashley mientras se reía y se alejaba del pasillo a tomar el ascensor.

— Las espero abajo —

— Tiene razón Ashley, te vez linda —

Agarro de la mano a Paige y la acerco a mí para darle un beso.

— Gracias —

Mientras bajábamos por el ascensor, me llego un mensaje de texto.

_Siento lo que paso Emily, pero la verdad es que no quiero perderte – Spencer. _

Se me había olvidado lo que había pasado con Spencer, la verdad no sabía que pensar ¿Pero saben lo tonto de esto? Es que quería besarla, pero me acorde de Paige en ese momento que me aleje.

— ¿Qué pasa Emily? — Paige me vio como estaba pegada en el móvil

— ¡Nada! Era mi Madre no más — Le sonreí, pero parece que no quedo muy convencida, ignoro lo ocurrido y siguió mirando al frente. Yo apagué el móvil, no quería recibir otro mensaje.

* * *

Paige

Estoy nerviosa, ahora que arregle las cosas con Emily no sé si deba contarle ahora sobre Eliana ¿Se mal interpretara todo o no? No lo sé, ahora que me acorde de Eli mi cabeza está en total confusión.

— ¡Paige! — Dijo Emily

— ¿Qué? Lo siento no estaba escuchando —

— Pregunté que querías beber —

— Cualquier cosa Emily —

— ¡No hay de esas Paige! — Dijo Ashley con un tono burlesco.

— ¿Estás bien Paige? — Emily se estaba preocupando y no quería eso.

¡Basta Paige! Disfruta está noche con las chicas y con Em, ya habrá oportunidad de contarle todo a Emily.

— Estoy bien Emily ¿Vamos a bailar? —

— ¿Bailas? — Emily me pregunto esto sorprendida ¿De verdad parezco anti- diversión?

— ¡Sí! Ni te imaginas lo bien que bailo —

— ¿En serió? ¿En dónde? —

— En mi habitación, soy excelente —

Emily se pone a reír, se levanta y me da la mano para que la siga a la pista de baile.

Ya confesare nunca he bailado y menos con alguien, solamente con Eliana pero jugando o más que nada cuando oíamos nuestras canciones favoritas.

— ¿Por qué no bailas Paige? —

— Es que no me gusta esta canción — Claro, Britney Spears Womanizer ¡Me encanta!

— Ahora entiendo ¿Estabas presumiendo? No sabes bailar —

En eso Emily se me acerca y me empieza a bailar, note que para ella moverse al ritmo de la música no le complicaba para nada, cada vez que se daba vuelta se movía más sexy y apretada a mí. Cuando quedábamos de frente me sonreía, pero esa sonrisa picarona que tiene; tomaba mis manos y las dejaba en su cintura, mientras ella se movía de un lado a otro. No podía resistir más así que me puse a moverme de la misma forma que ella. Estuvimos mucho tiempo así, nos besábamos a ratos, solamente bailábamos, hasta que las dos nos dimos cuenta que estábamos muy extasiadas, nos fuimos a un lugar a descansar, ella estaba apoyada en la pared y me empujo hacía ella. Los besos cada vez se tornaban más apasionados.

En ese momento no nos importaba que hubiera gente, aunque estábamos fuera de la vista de ellos. Sentía como cómo Emily metía su mano debajo de mi camisa, sentía el calor de sus manos, yo hacía exactamente lo mismo. Sentía los gemidos de Emily, en esos momentos lo único que quería era ir al Hotel y quedarme en la habitación con ella.

Parece que Emily escucho mis pensamientos.

— ¿Vámonos al Hotel? —

Sin pensarlo dos veces nos fuimos directo al Hotel, tenía mis llaves a manos así que entramos a mi habitación, nos costaba abrir la puerta ya que estábamos besándonos y no nos soltábamos. Entramos al fin y la conduje directo a la cama. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis dedos se clavaron en su hermoso pelo castaño.

* * *

Emily

Paige se apartó brevemente y sus ojos miraron profundamente a los míos. Sus manos se trasladaron hasta debajo de mi camisa, mientras recorría sus manos por mi espalda. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo electrocutada. Sus dedos eran tan suaves, pero a la vez, eran tan agresivos. Sus Manos se dirigieron hacia mi sujetador, de un momento a otro lo desabrocho dejando mis encantos al aire. Paige pegó su boca a mi cuello, gemía por la forma en cómo lo besaba, como me tocaba, su mano derecha estaba puesta en mi espalda y el otro en mi pecho, me lo masajeaba y piñizcaba mi pezón, si no la conociera bien creería que no es virgen.

Me monté arriba de ella, empecé a besarla, baje a su cuello, le saque su camisa y ella aprovecho de sacar la mía, ya que solamente había desabrochado mi sujetador. Empecé a tocarle sus atributos y sin pensarlo, empecé a besarlos. Escuchaba los gemidos de Paige; mordía sus pezones, mientras ella tocaba mi cabello. Volví nuevamente a sus labios, cada vez los besos tornaban eran más calientes. Paige me tomo y se monto ella arriba mío empezó a tocar mis caderas, tocaba el borde de mis vaqueros, hasta que los desabrocho, empezó lentamente a sacarme los vaqueros y dejarme solamente con ropa interior. Se puso a lado mío y empezó a besarme, su mano tocaba mi espalda y llego a mi trasero. Sin previo aviso. Paige presionó sus dedos a mi centro y me estremecí ante esté acto. Gemí y pronunciaba el nombre de Paige, cada vez movía más sus dedos en mi centro.

— ¿Paro o sigo? — Dijo Paige

¿De verdad me pregunta eso?

— No, no pares — Decía eso cada vez gimiendo más fuerte

Paige asintió con la cabeza, dando besos en mi cuello, mientras seguía en mi centro sin parar. Está vez tiro de mi ropa interior a un lado y he hizo contacto directamente a mi clítoris. Gemí en voz alta.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío Paige! —

Dos de los dedos de Paige, me entró lentamente, y yo solamente gemía. Empezó a moverse, sentía como estaba dentro de mí, no sé pero es si como conociera tan bien por dentro y por fuera, que sabía mis puntos de éxtasis. Nuestras respiraciones se tornaban cada vez más agitadas.

— ¡Pa-Paige! —

Está vez estaba a punto de llegar. Ella noto como me recogía y pedía por más, me movía junto con Paige, la aferraba más a mí. No había notado pero cada vez me encontraba más abierta, como si pidiera más de ella, estaba vez sentía como mi cuerpo empezaba cansarse y sentir una adrenalina llegar a mi.

Paige se estaba cansando, pero aún así no paraba, está vez gemía más rápido, ella solamente sonreía, sentí como llegaba algo a mi cuerpo. Sin más Paige presionó sus dedos contra un punto sensible y llegue al orgasmo, pronunciando el nombre de ella. Mi cuerpo sentía fuegos artificiales, estaba tan complacida. Paige me mira y me da un

* * *

beso.

Paige

Note que Emily estaba cansada, pero parece que no del todo. Empieza a besarme el cuello.

— Ahora es tu turno —

Emily desabrocha mis vaqueros y me los saca rápidamente. No espero como lo hice yo y saco mi ropa interior también.

Empezó a besar todo mi cuerpo y su mano toca mi centro; empieza a tocar mi clítoris y mover sus dedos en forma circular. Se dirige a mi oído

— Estás mojada, haré algo para que lo estés aún más —

En eso, Emily empieza a besar mis pechos, hasta bajar a mi estomago, hace una pausa y me mira sonriendo, retoma nuevamente y llega a mi centro. Paso su lengua a mi clítoris y sentí millones de cosas en ese momento, era algo tan inexplicable, solamente no quería que parara, gemía cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, hasta que siento que introduce un dedo dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente rendido a sus pies. Seguía de esa forma, sentía como su lengua a movía de un lado a otro, sus labios apretaba mi centro y su dedo dentro de mi moviéndolo en círculos.

— ¡E-Emily! No pares —

Emily seguía en lo suyo, mis manos estaba puesta en el cabello de ella acariciándolo, no podía parar de gemir, eran sensaciones tan extrañas, pero tan increíble a la vez.

Emily empezó a subir, pero sin dejar de besarme hasta encontrar mis labios, pero su dedo seguía dentro de mí, está vez ella se acomodo y metió otro dedo, esta vez me abrí más para que pudiera entrar con facilidad, empezaba a moverlos más rápido y yo gemía mientras la miraba. Emily solamente se reía y me besaba ratos, sin parar de hacer lo suyo.

Empezaba ya recogerme.

— ¡Más, por favor! —

Emily, asintió con su cabeza y empezó más rápido, hasta que no aguanté más y llegue al orgasmo, mi cabeza tiro para atrás mientras exploraba todas esas sensaciones que provocaba uno al llegar, trataba de retomaba mi respiración.

— ¡Te quiero! —

Al momento de reaccionar, me enderece y mis ojos se clavaron contra los de Emily.

— ¡Yo también te quiero! —

Al finalizar con esta frase, la bese. Las dos estábamos cansadas después de un día lleno de emociones, así que las dos nos acostamos para poder dormir tranquilamente una al lado de la otra. Nunca esperé nada de esto, pero pase mi primera vez con la persona que quiero.

* * *

_Gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejar un Reviews y me lo hacen saber por intermedio de Twitter. _

_Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo. Quería algo de emoción para esté. _

_Ashley, es solamente una compañera de natación, no quise darle mucho importancia porque no lo encontré necesario, pero esté capítulo lo dejo más que claro._


	12. Chapter 12

**Como hago mención cada capítulo estos personajes son de la serie Pretty Little Liars. **

**Dejen Reviews y disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 12

Emily

Al momento de abrir los ojos me di cuenta que estaba con Paige, por un momento me acorde de todo lo que paso anoche, tuve mi primera vez y está vez me sentía segura con todo, no me arrepiento de nada, hasta lo volvería a repetir sin dudar, sentía como mis mejillas se sentía cálida del sólo hecho de pensar que podría pasar de nuevo ; me alegra mucho que Paige estuviese durmiendo, porque si me viera así, se burlaría de mi.

Reconozco que se ve hermosa Paige durmiendo, podría decir que ha sido una de mis mañanas más placenteras; abrir mis ojos y verle, hacía que mi pecho se apretara de la emoción, quizás cuantas noches esperé por esté momento.

Ya eran las 9 am y en unas horas más teníamos que ir al gimnasio para saber quien ganaría esa carrera y con quien nos tocaría el día de mañana. Me daba pena de tan solo pensar que tenía que despertar a Paige, se ve tan dulce durmiendo, pero llegaríamos tarde al gimnasio y la entrenadora Fulton nos daría un ultimátum.

— ¡Paige! Despierta — Empecé a moverla despacio, para que despertara.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué? — Paige empieza abrir de a poco sus ojos, me queda mirando, me sonríe, estira sus brazos y me abraza. Ella estaba de boca abajo yo estaba de costado mirándole.

— ¡Vamos Paige! Hay que levantarse —

— Si lo sé ¿Cinco minutos más? —

Está bien, lo reconozco, con esa mirada que tiene Paige no podía decirle que no.

— Bueno, pero cinco minutos no más — Rindiéndome finalmente a su petición.

Paige se acerca más a mí y me da un beso.

Ya habían pasado los cinco minutos, me levanto y me voy a la ducha, al momento de salir todavía veía a Paige acostada.

— ¿No piensas levantarte? —

— Lo estoy haciendo Emily —

— Yo te veo acostada Paige —

— En mis sueños me levanto Emily, en mis sueños —

No pude evitar reírme, me acerque a la cama y retiré las sábanas dejando a Paige destapada.

— Vamos Paige, nos retara la entrenadora —

Paige finalmente se levanta y se va a la ducha, le indico que me voy a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, trate de ser disimulada al salir de la habitación de Paige, ya que no quería que nadie me viera salir de ahí, no quería dar explicaciones.

* * *

Paige

Tengo que admitir que estaba muy cansada, lo que paso anoche me dejo agotada, era primera vez que tenía relaciones con alguien, no podía creerlo. Mientras me bañaba, pensaba mucho lo que paso ¿Estuvo bien hacerlo? Me carga pensar tanto y no tener respuestas, pero yo no vi venir esto, sucedió simplemente ¿Pero la verdad? Es que me siento feliz de que sucediera.

Ya había ordenado un poco la habitación. Al momento de salir al pasillo, me encuentro con ella, la persona que me hace suspirar sin que me dé cuenta.

— ¿Vamos? — Dijo Emily mientras estiraba su mano para que la siguiera.

Llegamos a al gimnasio y la entrenadora Fulton ya nos tenía unos puestos.

— ¿Dónde se fueron anoche? —

Al momento de escuchar eso con Emily, nuestras cabezas giraron y nos dimos cuenta que era ella Ashley.

— Yo me aburrí al igual que Em y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones — Dije confiada.

— ¿En serio? — Ashley empieza a notar el nerviosismo de Emily, le doy un codazo para que se diera cuenta de que se estaba siendo notorio su comportamiento.

— ¡Si Ashley! — Dijo Emily, pero está vez estaba tranquila.

— ¿Tienes el sueño pesado Emily? Porque hoy en la mañana golpeé la puerta, pero nadie respondía —

Con Emily nos quedamos mirando por un momento, iba a decir algo, pero Em me interrumpió.

— Ocupo tapones en mis orejas, así puedo dormir tranquila —

— No sabía. Lo siento Em — Ashley se notaba apenada. La verdad no entendía por qué, pero noté sus ojos brillantes.

— No importa Ash, si nadie sabía, solo Paige —

Bueno, ya había pasado 4 horas desde que empezó la competencia nos dimos cuenta con las chicas, que esté equipo que gano realmente era bueno, teníamos la suerte de que postergaran la competencia por unos días más, nos daría tiempo para dar algún plan y entrenar mejor. Nuestra entrenadora, ya había pedido el gimnasio para entrenar el día de mañana en la tarde, así que obviamente nos dijo que estuviésemos preparadas para mañana porque el entrenamiento sería duro.

Ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente y pase todo el día junto con Emily, de verdad me encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, nos pusimos a ver algunas ferias artesanales que habían en ese lugar, Emily compró muchas cosas para sus amigas, en especial para Spencer.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas con Spencer? —

Desde que tuvimos la competencia, no hablamos del tema, se me había olvidado completamente lo sucedido.

— No hable mucho con Spencer, pero de lo poco que hablamos estaba apenada con lo que paso —

— ¡Claro! Apenada — Sí, fue sarcástico lo que dije.

— No seas así Paige, de verdad estaba arrepentida con lo que paso, ella trata de protegerme —

— ¿De qué? ¿Parezco un troll que quiere comerte? —

— No seas irónica Paige — Cuando me dice eso, Emily empieza a caminar más rápido ¿Qué? ¿Se enojó? No lo puedo creer.

Empecé acelerar el paso para poder alcanzarle.

— ¡Emily, espera! — En eso ella se detiene.

— ¿Qué? — Emily se da vuelta y su tonó de voz era más frío.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Solamente te había preguntado si están las cosas bien con Spencer —

— No sé bien Paige, pero ella es mi amiga de años no puedo darle la espalda por mucho tiempo —

— ¿Acaso te estoy pidiendo eso? —

— No, pero sé que al volver las cosas serán un poco incomodas —

— A mi no me importa lo que opine de mi Spencer, me importas tú Emily — Si, a veces suelo ser romántica.

— A ti no te importa, pero a mí sí Paige, tú eres mi pareja o eso pensé que éramos hace unos días — Está vez Emily agacha la mirada al decir todo eso.

— No quiero volver a tener que distanciarme de ti Paige, de verdad te extrañe mucho esos días, no sabía cómo poder a acercarme a ti sin tener que dar explicaciones de mi comportamiento —

— Emily, creo que anoche dejamos más que claro que seguimos siendo pareja y que dudo mucho que volvamos a separarnos —

Emily levanta su cabeza y me mira sorprendida, no pude evitar sonreír al ver como se sonrojaba, ella se ríe y se acerca a mí.

* * *

Emily

Me acerque a Paige para darle un beso, no puedo aguantar mucho tiempo sin sentir sus labios y mucho menos con las cosas que me dice. Paige toma de mi cintura al momento de besarle, yo empiezo a recorrer mis manos por su cabello; nuestro beso empieza a entonarse un poco más apasionado, me acerca más a ella y yo no puedo evitar meter mi lengua una y otra vez, recorriendo su boca. Cada beso que le doy se me es más complicado poder parar, es como si nuestras bocas llevaran un imán. Al momento de terminar nuestro dulce y apasionado beso, nos quedamos mirando por unos momentos, esos ojos marrones que tiene Paige hace que mi corazón se aceleré más de lo normal ¿Me pregunto si solamente es gustar lo que siento por ella?

— ¿Vamos Emily? Se nos está siendo tarde, mañana hay que entrenar —

— Lo sé. Ojalá pudiera detener el tiempo por un momento —

Paige se acerca para darme otro beso y abrazarme.

— De verdad te quiero Emily —

Aferrada estaba entre sus brazos. No quería soltarme de ella, me hace sentir tan protegida, que no podría explicar en estos momentos lo que me hace sentir.

— Yo igual te quiero Paige —

Al día siguiente la entrenadora Fulton nos tenía a todas entrenando sin parar, era más que seguro que quería ganar la competencia si o si ¿Bueno a quién no? Nos repetía una y otra vez, que tenemos que dejar todo en la pileta y se centro más en Paige, ya que ella era el ancla y necesitaba el máximo de ella.

— ¡Estoy muerta! — Dijo Ashley acercándose a mí.

— Toda los estamos Ash — Sentándome y tomando un poco de agua.

— Si seguimos así, estoy más que segura que tendremos un funeral y saldremos en las noticias como "Niñas mueren por mucho entrenamiento de la bruja Fulton" —

Nos largamos a reír con Ashley, nos levantamos para seguir con el entrenamiento, porque nos dimos cuenta que nos estaba mirando Fulton.

— Creo que debemos seguir luchando para sobrevivir — Dijo Ashley mientras tomaba sus lentes de natación.

— Yo creo que si Ash —

Ya había pasado el día duro del entrenamiento, con Paige decidimos ir a nuestras habitaciones a descansar y mañana estar juntas, ya que hoy Fulton nos saco el jugo a todas. Al momento de irme a acostarme, suena mi móvil.

— _¿Halo? — _

— _Emily ¿Cómo estás? Te extraño — _

— _¡Spencer!, estoy bien gracias, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida — _La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho la llamada, pero estaba contenta de todos modos.

— _Lo siento Emily, solamente quería saber de ti —_

— _Está bien Spencer, me alegra mucho tu llamada —_

— _Necesitaba hablar contigo, quería darte una explicación por lo que paso el otro día — _

— _Creo que eso deberíamos hablarlo cuando llegue, por móvil se mal interpretara de otra forma — _

— _Lo sé, pero igual quise llamar y saber si estabas enojada conmigo — _

— _No lo estoy Spencer. Me iré a dormir, gracias por llamar _—

— _Buenas noches Emily, descansa _—

— _Tú también Spencer, Adiós —_

Lo reconozco estaba feliz por la llamada de Spencer, yo igual la extrañaba pero me hizo acordar lo que paso ese día, cuando estuvo a punto de besarme, estoy demasiado confundida por ese día la verdad. Pero bueno, tengo que descansar mi cuerpo lo necesita.

* * *

Paige

Al día siguiente había recibido un mensaje de texto de Eliana.

"_Espero que estés bien Pai, tienes que regresar con el trofeo en manos. Te extraño. Eliana" _

Me encanto ver ese mensaje por la mañana, pero me acordé de que a Emily no le había contando de ella, más bien sabe de Eliana, pero lo que no sabe es que "Eliana" es esa persona. Supongo que tendré que contarle.

Quede con Emily en una cafetería que quedaba cerca del Hotel, para tomar desayuno juntas, ya que la comida que da ese Hotel no es muy buena que digamos.

— ¡Hola Paige! —

— ¡Emily! —

Emily se siente y pedimos algo para comer, mientras pasaba los minutos estaba nerviosa por contarle lo de Eliana, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionaría y tampoco sé si tendré que contarle que ella me había robado un beso o no ¡Dios! Que complicado es esto.

— ¿Qué pasa Paige? Estás como distraída —

— Em, tengo que decirte algo que creo que es importante —

— ¿Crees? —

— No sé si te acuerdas de la chica nueva que llego a la Escuela —

— ¡Ah! Si, si me acuerdo. Pasabas mucho tiempo con ella, imposible no notarlo — Emily había puesta una cara cuando le mencione sobre Eliana, que ahora estoy arrepentida de contarle. Vamos tengo que hacerlo.

— Se llama Eliana —

— ¿Ah que viene todo esto? ¿Por qué me cuentas de ella? — Emily había fruncido el seño y puesto su voz más firme al decir las cosas.

— Yo te había contando ese día que vimos una película en tu casa sobe una chica que había besado, más bien la primera chica en la que me fije — Mientras decía esto noté como Emily abría sus ojos. Ahora no puedo parar.

— Eliana es la primera chica que me gusto, bese y todas esas cursilerías Emily —

Emily no dice nada, me queda mirando, después de unos segundos toma su taza de café y empieza a beberla, come sus tostadas sin problemas, es como si todo lo que le dije, no le hubiera importado.

— ¿Qué te pasa Em? —

— ¿Tuviste algo con ella mientras estábamos separadas? —

— ¡No Emily! ¿Cómo crees? Nada que ver. Eliana ahora es una buena amiga nada más —

Cuando le dije "Buena amiga" Emily levanta su mirada y me mira muy dulce, estás vez el comportamiento de ella ahora era normal, quizás confió con lo que le dije de que la considero simplemente como una amiga, pero con esto quedo claro que no le contaré sobre el beso que me dio el otro día en mi casa.

— Cuando te vi con esa chica en la Escuela, me daban muchos celos la verdad y creo que tenía razón con estarlo — Dijo todo esto con tonó de burla, cuando la veo que trata de evitar mi mirada y mirar sus tostadas a medio comer.

— Jajaja ¿Emily celosa? Que dulce. Bueno ya que te estás confesando, te diré que también soy celosa y muy, así que si te veo con alguien te haré un show — Se lo dije teniendo una sonrisa en mi cara y obviamente burlándome de la situación.

Pedimos la cuenta y nos fuimos al hotel a ver una película en la habitación de Emily, amaba pasar tiempo a su lado, mientras ella acaricia mi pelo, que a veces me quedo dormida entre sus brazos y siempre la pillo mirándome. Tengo que reconocer que desde que tuvimos relaciones, cada vez nuestros cuerpos pidiera a gritos estar juntos nuevamente, pero siempre paramos y nos reímos, quizás todavía no es el tiempo de "Repetir" esa experiencia.

* * *

_Gracias por la paciencia que tiene por esperar las actualizaciones, pero con el trabajo y las clases poco tiempo tengo, pero cada vez que puedo me dedico a realizar un nuevo capítulo. Como notarán trato de tener algo de drama con respecto a Spencer y Eliana._

_Un beso a todos y paciencia si me demoro en actualizar. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Como cabe mencionar, estos personajes no me pertenecen, les corresponden a la serie Pretty Little Liars**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y dejen Reviews. **

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Paige

Estaba ya en el agua cuando me da un desgarro en mi brazo, no podía creer que estaba pasando esto. Me sacaron de inmediato del agua, apenas me podía mover, me sobre exigí demasiado cuando empecé a entrenar.

— ¿Estará bien? — Pregunto Emily al enfermero que me atendía.

— Si, si lo estará — Mientras me tomaba la presión, me pone un hielo en mi brazo hinchado y me pasa un apoya brazo.

— ¡Estaré bien Emily! — Le tome la mano — Tienes que seguir con la competencia, falta tan poco por ganar ¿Hazlo por mí? —

— ¿Cómo quieres que compita si estás así Paige? — Al momento de decirme todo esto, llega la entrenadora Fulton.

— ¿Estás bien Paige? — Se siente a los pies de la camilla.

— Lo estoy, no sería primera vez que me sucede esto —

— Quedan 20 minutos y se termina la competencia — Dijo apenada la entrenadora.

— Emily, seguirá por mí. Ella es tan rápida como yo — Lo dije tan eufórica que sentí una presión en mi pecho.

— ¡No puedo Paige! No podría estar ahí, sabiendo cómo estás — Emily me abre sus hermosos ojos y me toma la mano.

— ¡Sabes perfectamente que puedes hacerlo! Estoy bien, no me paso nada —

— Eres la única que puede Emily, aparte eres la capitana — Acotó la entrenadora.

Emily se aparta un poco del lugar y se va a un rincón.

— Está bien, pero que quede claro, no me importa ganar esto. Lo hago por ti Paige —

— No lo hacemos por ganar Emily, es solo terminar bien esto. Nos hemos esforzado mucho para dejar las cosas así — Dije un poco apenada, tenía la voz un poco quebrada, ya que todo esto fue mi culpa. Me sobre exigí tanto que estoy así en estos momentos, todo paso tan rápido, que no me di cuenta que estaba ahogándome.

— Tú puedes Emily, estaré ahí contigo, ya hicieron todo lo que tenían que hacer con mi brazo derecho — Le dije para que notara que estaba bien. Emily se preocupa mucho por mí.

* * *

Emily

No quería nadar, estaba tan preocupada por Paige, verla ahí a punto de ahogarse porque no podía moverse por el dolor del brazo. Realmente me asuste; me puse en posición para poder entrar al agua era la última vuelta y estábamos empate, con lo que paso nos pudieron alcanzar, estaba demasiado desconcentrada hasta que vi que Paige aparece por entre medio del público junto con las demás chicas y pude leer los labios en que decía "Tú puedes", con eso no cabía duda que mi pecho se infló y me di cuenta que podía hacerlo.

Entre al agua al momento de escuchar el silbato. Hice lo que siempre hago, pensar que solamente estoy nadando por diversión siempre me resaltan estás cosas al momento de pensarla, lo único que podía escuchar eran los ruidos y los eufóricos — "VAMOS EMILY" —

Ya tenía que dar la segunda vuelta, no sabía cómo iba, esto me hizo acordar con la competencia pasada que tuve, estaba de la misma forma, sin saber nada, lo único que hacía era nadar y nadar, me dolían los brazos, pero daba todo en ese momento, como dicen por ahí "El último aliento"

Llegué, al sacarme los lentes, vi a Paige ahí dándome su mano para poder salir del agua, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, solo sentí los abrazos alrededor de mí, me levantaron de una. La entrenadora estaba contenta. No podía creerlo ¿Ganamos?

— ¡Te dije que podías hacerlo! — Paige me abraza, me sentía tan contenta, ¿La verdad? Es que no me tenía fe, estaba muy desconcentrada con lo que había pasado.

Nadie me quitaba la sonrisa que llevaba. Llegamos al puesto de ganadores, nos entregaron nuestras medallas respectivas, más la copa del primer lugar.

Regresamos al hotel para buscar nuestras cosas, ya que ese mismo día regresaríamos a casa ¿Y qué mejor que con la copa ganadora?

— ¿Cómo sigues del brazo Paige? — Note la cara de Paige al momento de sacar su bolso de la habitación.

— Estoy bien, un poco incomoda con esto del a sujetador, pero bien — Lo dijo balbuceando, yo solo la mire — ¡No me mires con esa cara Emily, estoy bien! —

— ¡Está bien! ¿Me dejas ayudarte por último? — Tome uno de sus bolsos, y nos fuimos al bus que nos estaba esperando.

Estaba ya emocionada por llegar a casa y contarles a mis padres lo que paso, contarle a Hanna que estoy bien con Paige, que Aria me diera esos abrazos tan reconfortantes que me da y por último ver a Spencer y decir lo de siempre "Estoy orgullosa de ti Emily".

Habíamos ya llegado a la Escuela, verificamos que habían varios compañeros con carteles de bienvenida y felicitando nuestro triunfo. Ahí vi a las chicas.

— ¡Emily! — Se acerca Hanna corriendo con dificultad con sus enormes tacos. Me abraza y me dice — ¡Tienes que contarme todo! —

— ¡Lo sé Hanna, lo sé! — Devolviéndole el abrazo. Salude a Aria y pregunte por Spencer ya que no la veía por ningún lado.

Mientras la buscaba con la mirada entremedio de la multitud, sentí una mano en mi hombro, me di vuelta y estaba ella.

— ¿Sabes que estoy orgullosa de ti? ¿Cierto? — Me abraza y no pude evitar sonrojarme con lo dicho, extrañaba tanto su abrazo, sentirla conmigo y ver que todo volvió a la normalidad. Bueno eso es lo que creía.

— ¡Gracias chicas, las extrañe mucho! —

— ¿Sabes que nos tienes que contar todo verdad? — Dijo Hanna.

Sólo me largue a reír, mientras caminábamos a la cafetería.

* * *

Paige

— ¡Dios Paige! ¿Qué te paso? — Dijo Mona, mientras veía mi brazo.

— Tengo un desgarre, me esforcé mucho y al momento de, me dio está estupidez — Dije poniendo mis ojos en blanco.

— ¿Pero estás bien? — Dijo Caleb mientras recogía mi bolso y se lo posaba en su hombro.

— ¡Si, lo estoy! Pero no me traten como si estuviera inválida chicos — Mientras veía que Caleb y Mona, estaban muy apegados a mí, como si me fuera a caer.

— ¿Dónde está Eliana? — No me había dado cuenta que no estaba con los chicos.

— No vino hoy a la Escuela. Aparte andaba media triste desde que te fuiste — Dijo Mona, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo a comer.

— Es verdad, desde que te fuiste su humor estaba raro — Acotó Caleb — ¿Qué le hiciste? — Riendo.

— ¡Ey! No hice nada ¿Bueno? —

Mientras pasaba el día en la Escuela conversando con los Chicos, no tuve tiempo de estar con Emily, así que tendré que llamarla cuando llegue a casa. ¡Dios! Se me olvidaba mis padres, interrogatorio total con mi brazo.

Entre a casa y vi noté que estaba solo, no había ninguna alma en pena. Subí a mi habitación y marque mi celular a Eliana.

— _¿Halo Eli? — _

— _¡Paige! Me enteré que llegabas hoy día —_

— _Bueno, acabo de llegar ¿Cómo estás? —_

— _Extrañándote ¿Cómo estaré? — _Está bien me puse colorada al escuchar eso.

— _Yo igual te extrañe Eli ¿Ven a mi casa? — _

— _Estaré en 20 minutos ahí — _

— _Te espero — _

Tocaron la puerta y sabía perfectamente quien era.

— ¡Eli! — La abrazo con mi brazo bueno y Eli me queda mirando un rato.

— ¡Por Dios Paige! ¿Qué te sucedió? — Mientras entraba a la casa y nos dirigíamos al salón.

— Me desgarré el brazo mientras competería. El día anterior, me puse a entrenar como loca y bueno aquí estoy —

— ¿Pero estás bien? ¿Fuiste al médico? ¿Ganaron? —

— Si, no, si — Me reía mientras Eli fruncía el ceño.

— ¡Estoy bien Eli! Si ya me trataron el brazo, tengo que simplemente tenerlo en reposo, sin hacer ejercicios y esas tonterías de deportista —

Eliana se abalanza sobre mí y me abraza, pero esté abrazo lo sentí raro, sentí su respiración más agitada de lo normal, yo estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué. Eliana se incorpora y se pone frente de mi.

— ¡Te amo Paige! —

Me llego la noticia como balde de agua fría sobre mi espalda, no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba sorprendida y tenía mis ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

— Eli, necesitas tomar una aspirina, guardar reposo y se te pasara — Lo tome como burla, no quería más tensión.

— No seas así Paige, trato de ser sincera contigo. No puedo solo tenerte como amiga — Se aleja un poco de mi y mira al frente, tratando de evitar mi mirada.

— Eli, volví con Emily —

Eliana se da vuelta y me mira. Noté su enojo por sus ojos, se le nota de inmediato cuando algo le molesta, la conozco hace tanto tiempo que me daría cuenta si ella me miente o no, sé que está vez estaba siendo sincera conmigo, pero yo también tenía que serlo con ella, pero había algo que me hacía sentir mal. Miraba sus labios, era inevitable no mirarlos ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Tenía ganas de besar a Eliana?

— Eliana creo que deberías irte — No lo dudo por un momento, se levanto y se fue. Me paré de sofá y me fui a mi habitación.

* * *

Emily

Estábamos en mi habitación Hanna, Aria y Spencer.

— ¿Así que sales con Caleb Hanna? — Le dije, mientras Hanna se ponía roja.

— Si, desde que te fuiste a esa competencia, pasaron muchas cosas por aquí — Dijo Hanna mientras se sentaba a los pies de mi cama.

— ¿Así que te reconciliaste con Paige? — Dijo Aria.

— Si, ahora estamos bien — Había notado la tención que tenía Spencer.

Suena el Celular de Hanna, nos indica que tiene que irse porque se juntaría con Caleb, Aria tenía que ir a preparar un trabajo que tenía de literatura, así que solamente me quede con Spencer.

— Así que ¿Están bien con Paige? — Pregunto Spencer con frialdad.

— Si, arreglamos las cosas — Contesté de la misma forma.

Spencer se acerco más a mí y me toma de la mano. Me puse nerviosa, me acordé de lo que había pasado ese día que hablamos después de tanto tiempo. Ya estábamos más cerca de lo normal, no era algo que realizaban las amigas comúnmente ¿Lo peor? Que no hacía nada por detener ese acercamiento, ya era tarde cuando sentí los labios de Spencer junto a los míos, no tenía reacción alguna, lo único que hice fue recibir el beso; teníamos las manos apretadas una con la otra, nuestro beso se entorno más lento, sentí la lengua como inspeccionaba con mi boca, yo lo estaba consciente de lo que hacía, pero no hacía nada para detenerlo, estuvimos un bien tiempo así, besándonos, hasta que sentí mi celular sonar.

Me levanté enseguida y vi que era Paige, no sabía qué hacer si contestar o no. Miré a Spencer y se dio cuenta de quien llamaba, se levanto. Tomo el celular y lo dejo aún lado, tomo de mi cara y siguió besándome. No sabía que lo pasaba, lo único que hacía era corresponder el beso, pero había algo raro, no era lo mismo que sentía al momento de besar a Paige. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Soy la peor persona del mundo por hacerle esto a Spencer y sobre todo a mi novia Paige.

* * *

_No me odien, pero tengo una pequeña obsesión con Spencer en estos momentos jaja_

_Si tienen alguna idea, para esté fanfic, sea bienvenida, la gente que lo lee y no deja comentarios, gracias de todas formas._


End file.
